Thunder and Snow
by Tatx
Summary: Kaka/OC and Itachi/OC. Two enemies are living their lifes, and crossing their paths...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters from Naruto are well... from Kishimoto, or else I'd be having fun with Kakashi instead of WRITING about it.**

**A/N: This is my first fic for a very very very long time. This is the first chapter of 25, and I'm just hoping for some reviews. 'kay, I hope you like it... **

**Cheers.**

* * *

**Chapter I  
Nariko M****oriko, painful past  
**

"You should know better Hatake!" A young woman, with red hair pulled up in two small ponytails and brown eyes ducked Kakashi's Kunais. "I didn't spend almost a year of my life training to be hit by some simple kunais!"

"Really?" Kakashi asked, right behind her. "Your cockiness is your weakness Nariko…"

"Right back at you Kakashi-kun!" She kicked him, and jumped onto a tree. "Now what about we do this seriously?"

"Hm… I guess you got better" Kakashi admitted, uncovering his sharingan, but taking out his Icha Icha Paradise, using it to mock her.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Excuse me? Did you say something?"

"That's it!" She did quickly some hand seals. "Don't bother copying it copy-cat! Your body won't take it! Animal Jutsu: Feline Fury!" claws grew, just like a tail and a pair of leopard ears.

"You are such a sucker for cats…"

"Shut it!"She fell right on top of him, and kicked him on the chin.

"Do you think you're the only one with new tricks Nariko?" Kakashi laughed, and kicked her away, running for the water and cloning himself.

"See?"

"C'mon Hatake? You met another mist ninja?" She laughed, throwing some shurikens at the clones.

The fight from that point got a fantastic speed. Both Nariko and Kakashi were fighting for real. She was able to duck from his strong taijutsu, while he escaped her deadly claws.  
At some point both of their attacks hit and they were thrown against opposite trees. Luckily for Nariko, being a leopard wasn't just for show, she was able to quickly regain balance and throw enough shurikens to pin Kakashi to his tree.

"I…" she got close, pulled his headband into his eye and took one of her shurikens. "…Win. The score is 57-56, Hatake."

"Hm…"Kakashi released himself, held her by the waist and pinned her to the tree. "I'll want a rematch…soon."His lips touched hers, through the mask and she closed her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura ran, yelling for him, and he quickly got away from Nariko.

"Moriko!" Tsunade yelled. After her came Jiraiya.

"Nariko!" Naruto ran In her direction, hugging her.

"Naruto-kun!" She hugged back, spinning him around. "You took care of Iruka didn't you?"

"Sure! And Kakashi-sensei just got owned!" Naruto yelled.

"I did?" Kakashi was reading again.

"Yes, you did… Nariko is good to see you!" Jiraiya grinned and winked at Nariko.

"Jiraiya-sensei! Thanks for the books! Great company for one-year alone!" Nariko smiled.

"You were perverted-hermit's student? And you read the same books as Kakashi-sensei?"Naruto was shocked.

"She read it before me!" Kakashi stated, uncaring.

"That's impossible! She is younger than you Hatake…" Tsunade said, before looking at Jiraiya "You showed her?"

"Pervert!" Sakura muttered.

"Nariko help!" Jiraiya jumped behind Nariko, trying to hide from Tsunade.

"Ok, ok, stop it! Why are you here Tsunade-hime?"

"Nariko, that's no way to talk to the Hokage…" Kakashi stated before flipping a page.

"Hokage… what about the third?" Nariko asked unsure.

"Nariko come here…"Jiraiya pulled her away from Tsunade the kids and Kakashi. "Orochimaru attacked, and the third died. Tsunade is the new Hokage…"

"I… damn I should have been here!"

"Nariko no one blames you from being away. You were training, and what we need now is strong ninjas, like yourself."

""Ok… "She mumbled "Tsunade what do you want?"

"We need you to train a team…"

"But granny Tsunade…"

"Shut up Naruto! She's training you!"

"Hm..."Nariko watched the three kids "but don't you have a sensei already?"

"They do." Kakashi closed his book. "I'm their sensei."

"TSUNADE –HIME! I'M NOT GOING TO TEAM UP WITH HIM! HE IS A COCKY, WANNA-BE, SMARTASS, BASTARD…" Nariko started to whine.

"OH YEAH?" for the first time his team heard Kakashi yell.

"YEAH!" Nariko yelled back.

"HELL YOU ARE A SELF-CENTERED, WHINING BITCH! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH THE REST OF YOUR FAMIL…"

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade interrupted "You two are working together, wanting it or not."

"Fine. I need to go now. Bye. Tomorrow I'll be here. If I don't die!" She looked at Kakashi and was about to leave when Jiraiya and Naruto called her.

"Let's get some ramen Nariko. I'll buy!"

"You do perverted hermit?" Naruto smiled.

"He will." Nariko said and the three left.

"You better work your way with her Kakashi, or I'll make her train Naruto alone." Tsunade warned.

"That'd be great…" Sasuke mumbled.

Kakashi just started in the direction of the red-haired woman left, and sighed, slowly walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Disclaimer: All characters from Naruto are well... from Kishimoto, or else I'd be having fun with Kakashi instead of WRITING about it.**

**A/N: Okay, chapter 2, I guess I'm going to post it up, I'm giving up on the reviews by now... I hope you read and like.**

* * *

Chapter II  
Yuki Kyoko, fear causer.

BOOM! The sound of explosions echoed down the Akatsuki hallways.

"DEIDARA! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH! STOP BLOWING SHIT UP!" Hidan yelled.

"Tobi is a good boy isn't he Kisame-kun?" Tobi was jumping around Kisame, who just arrived with Itachi and their partner Kyoko… Yuki Kyoko

.  
Her black hair was tied in a loose ponytail, while her red eyes almost glowed in the dark.

"Oh look, un. It's Miss Queen of spiders, un! Check my new art, will you, un?" Deidara smiled and threw a explosive clay butterfly in her direction. The sculpture went to rest on her nose, then exploded.

"Deidara she is into a foul mood right now… "Kisame sighted.

"Shut it fish sticks!" Yuki talked, venom in her voice "Dei-kun here is just showing his art…"

"Yu…Yuki why are you being so nice, un?"

"Because, Dei-kun…" She looked at Itachi and licked her lips "I like art too, you know…"

"You do? Strange, un…"

"Strange? Why Dei-Dei-kun?"

Kisame stared at her, before mumbling a warning to Deidara and leaving.

"Because you seem more like someone who thinks of art as something eternal, not something that is fragile and lasts for only a few moments… un."

"But Dei-Dei-kun…art doesn't have to last forever… but it must leave a big impression… almost like a scar…" Yuki stated.

"What? What do you mean, un?"

"I mean… I can't explain it, but I could show you my art…" She showed her best smile and held him by his cloak collar.

"Are you serious, Yuki-chan, un?"

"I am… Deidara-sama…" she got really close to him "Do you want it Dei?"

"Yes… Yes, un!" Deidara gave her his cutest smile.

"Fool…" Itachi chuckled.

"What do you mean, un?"

"This…" Yuki did a quick hand sign, then whispered "Welcome to the Web of Fear."

Deidara found himself into a dark room.

"This is no fun, un…" he whispered.

"But Deidara-kun… this…" lights turned on and Deidara could see himself trapped in a cage, with spiders crawling in his direction "Is my art…"

"NO FUN YUKI-CHAN, un!"

"But Dei… it is." Spiders were closer to him now "And I'm not Yuki-chan."

"You are my superior, un… that's what you want to hear, un?"

"So… I'm?"

"Yuki-sama! IS IT OKAY LIKE THIS, UN? JUST LET ME OUT, UN!"

"It's not okay, Dei-Dei." Her voice was soft, and now the spiders were biting his legs.

"What do you want more, un?"

"To hear you yell… beg for mercy. I won't let you go until I see my art, scarred deep inside of you…" She laughed.

"Please! Take me out of here, Yuki-sama, un!"

"Okay, I will, but get out of my sight, quick."

As soon as the genjutsu was dispelled Deidara disappeared.

"You should be cooler Yuki-chan." Kisame stated, playing Go! Against Itachi.

"You should be quieter Kisame-kun."

"You two should shut up…" Itachi said, winning the game.

"Leader –sama wants to see you three…" Zetsu warned, then talked to himself "It would be good if they were eatable… but they are on our team! But I'm hungry…" the three stared at him while he left.

Soon, there were at the Leader's office.

"Leader-sama?" Kisame asked.

"Kisame, Itachi, Yuki-chan… the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tails just got more security" The leader, Pein said.

"Who?" Yuki asked.

"Her name is Nariko Moriko. Now she brings problems. She was taught by…"

"Jiraiya-sama." Itachi interrupted "She was pretty weak, but after being with him, she maybe even more dangerous than Kakashi…"

"They call her…" Pein tried to talk

"The Nature-nin. " This time Yuki stated "She is pretty strong… and her stubbornness about caring for her team is only comparable to the one of the Jinchuuriki himself."

"Exactly. I want you three to keep an eye on there. If they are weak, attack. Bring the Jinchuuriki alive." Pein ordered.

"It will be hard to overpower her and Kakashi… besides…" Itachi started

"She treats the Jinchuuriki as her own son. I'm aware of EVERYTHING UCHIHA. But you'll be able to watch them while they are out on missions. Have fun all of you…" Pein stated, sarcasm filling his voice "Now get the hell of my sight."

They left, knowing this could be a very hard mission.

* * *

Cheers.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay people, see the disclaimer of the first two chapters, I still don't own Naruto, the only characters that are mine are Yuki and Nariko.**

**Cheers,**

**

* * *

**

Chapter III  
Acknowledge of **the lonely ninja**

"Mister give me three bowls of ramen, and two bottles of sake, please."Jiraiya said as he walked into the ramen store.

""Hm! I love this scent…! Naruto you are right, Ichiraku Ramen is the best!" Nariko sat, between Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Oh! You're that miss, the nature-nin!" the cook looked at Nariko and she just stared back at him "Everyone was saying that if you were here you could have stopped most of Orochimaru's destruction!"

"I'm sure the ANBU are better than I am…"

"Now you are back. Let's drink to that shall we?" Jiraiya said, drinking a bit from his sake.

"Jiraiya-sensei…?" Nariko looked up from her bowl of ramen, half eaten in a second.

"Yes?"

"Getting me drunk won't help." She gave him a shy smile.

"Nariko-sensei?" Naruto called "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Naruto-kun. Hm… can you talk to me a little about your teammates?"

"Sure!" She asked for other bowl of ramen "Well Sakura-chan is good wit chakra control… she is also smart and beautiful, but she never listens to me and calls me baka!" Naruto said childish

"Hm…"Nariko giggled "And you like her!"

"Yes…" he blushed "Then there is Sasuke-kun, he is…"

"Itachi's brother." Jiraiya stated

"He is smart I guess, and Kakashi-sensei seems to think he is better than me!" Naruto pouted "He told him how to do the Chidori."

"What?"

"Yes he did." Jiraiya nodded, confirming Naruto's words. "But then I taught you the rasengan!"

"Is everyone fool?" Nariko seemed shocked "Teaching the Uchiha boy the Chidori is …. SUICIDAL! And Naruto… you… the rasengan? Were you able to master it?"

"C'mon Nariko. You had his age when you did it! He is not worse than you." Jiraiya whined.

"You know the rasengan too?"

"Yes. I do… I… I used it to counter Kakashi's lightening edge too many times. I know the reason he didn't taught you the Chidori Naruto…" Nariko said, after thinking a while, and standing up for Kakashi.

"Why?"

"Without the sharingan it's a worthless move. Now… let's go home, please?" Nariko sighted, while Jiraiya payed.

"Naruto let me talk to Nariko alone, will you?" Jiraiya whispered, and the blond nodded, running home.

"What is it Jiraiya-sensei?"

"The Akatsuki are after Naruto. That's why you are going to be with him. It's the Uchiha's team who is after him." Jiraiya whispered.

"Don't worry; I'm back alive and kicking."

"I noticed, Kakashi isn't that happy about the kicking part…" he chuckled.

"Too bad for him…" she looked away, trying to avoid any tear shredding.

"You like him a lot, don't you?" Jiraiya simply stated.

She just smiled, and entered her house.

"Nariko-chan!" Iruka hugged her. "I missed you!"

"Iruka…" She laughed "You took good care of this place I see!"

"Nariko, Naruto told me your arguments with Kakashi… are you okay?" Iruka hugged her once again, caring present in his voice.

"I've heard worse."

"I have to tell you something about him Nariko. He… tried to know how you were, but you told me not to tell him anything so…" Iruka was nervous "He cares about you Nariko. He cares a lot about you."

"I love him Iruka, but… we are always competing." Nariko sighted, and a few tears went down her cheeks.

"Shh…" he sat down with her and tried to calm her down.

Suddenly someone was at the door. Both Iruka and Nariko felt a presence, and got up, going for the door. Kakashi stood there, with flowers in his hand. Nariko opened the door, and stared at him.

"Iruka I think this is for you…" She stepped aside and Iruka saw Kakashi, blushing, with the flowers in his hands.

"No…I'm here to talk to you Nariko. Alone?" Kakashi whispered and Iruka left.

"Don't you think it's a bit late?" She pointed to the stars "It's night time, people don't appear into each other's doorways with flowers… blushing."

"I'm sorry… I guess not… he he…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"So… you came here to discuss team training or something?"

"Something." He gave her the flowers. "I'm sorry…."

"Wait… you are asking me for forgiveness?"

"Don't make me say it again." He took out his book, starting to read.

"Kakashi… I'm sorry too."

He looked up from his book "You said something?"

"I said…" she took the book from his hands, and got close to him. "I AM SORRY. And I want us to be together. Even if we argue. I need you near, and I love you."

He smirked through the mask. Then he took his book back.

"I love you too Nariko…" Nariko mocked herself, trying to mimic Kakashi's voice.

He chuckled, before hugging her close.

"Thank you… "She hugged him back.

"I knew you'd be at my feet one day Nariko…"

"Shut it cocky little bastard."

"I won't follow your orders you stuck-up little bit…" Nariko interrupted, pulling his mask down.

"Another mask?" She asked.

"The kids are always trying to see my face."

"So you put another mask?" she laughed "How are you even able to breathe?"

"I've got many talents…"

"So I've heard." She pulled off his second mask and quickly kissed him, pulling his mask up as soon as possible.

She turned around but before she could enter her house he hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulders.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you more."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did." She giggled.

"I won't fight…" He sighted "See you tomorrow, and… don't worry the dogs will watch over you." He _poofed _away, leaving her alone.

She got the flowers and walked in, ignoring the grinning Iruka, going straight for her room. She got under her blankets, relaxing before she heard something outside. Sighing she opened her window, allowing Pakkun in.

"Long time no smell Pakkun."

"Hey there… Kakashi told me…"

"He should know I don't need you babysitting me… you're welcome to stay anyway."

"Thanks. Where are your wolves?"

"Azure and Talon are training, they'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay. Oh look so many photos!" the dog jumped into the shelf.

"Pakkun shut up and let me sleep!"

"Why is this one hiding back here?" he threw one of the photos onto her head.

"Maybe it's there, because I don't want to look at it." She saw which photo was and sighted "Yes, I didn't want to look at it."

"Why?"

"This is when I was in ANBU. Kakashi is this guy sitting near me. This was when we didn't argue about every detail of the relationship. Now let me sleep." She turned around and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Same story as before, bla bla bla. I'd really enjoy reviews, coz I'm watching I got hits but I don't have a clue if what I wrote is really bad or simply not good, I'd like to get soem guidance maybe?**

**Anyway, Cheers.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter IV  
Finally a mission, dattebayo!

"So Itachi what do you know about them?" Kisame asked, on the way to Konoha's forest.

"Hm, you know Kakashi and the kids…" Itachi sighted.

"Yes, but what about the new woman?" Kisame insisted.

"Nariko is a ninja with high control of nature and animal features. She is strong-willed and is able to survive genjutsu…" Yuki said, clenching her fists "She is an annoying little thing."

"Hm… sounds interesting…" Kisame held his sword.

"She uses swords too. The Wolf Fangs…"

"Even better… I may be able to mutilate her…"

"Back off fishy! She is my kill." Yuki said.

"Both of you shut up…" Itachi ordered.

"Yeah that's what I say every night, but you can never shut up." Kisame laughed.

"I'm loud and I make him loud too. So don't be jealous fish sticks." Yuki said.

"I mean it. We need to speed up…" Itachi speeded up, and Kisame and Yuki followed.

They needed to set camp before sunrise.

"Nariko?! It's early!" Iruka said, walking into the kitchen, where Nariko had breakfast ready.

"I know. I woke up with the sunrise, about 30 minutes ago, I got your breakfast here, and Naruto's there and ate mine a while ago…"

"Always the same…" Iruka hugged her "But please, next time wake me up. I'm used to this…" Iruka touched the food and giggled "Still a bad cook huh Nariko?"

"I'm leaving Iruka." She simply ignored his comment.

"To where?"

"I'm going to the memorial stone." She looked away, but then came back and got all she cooked into the garbage.

"Kakashi will be there. He is always there."

"It's too early… he won't be there." Nariko left grabbing one of the flowers Kakashi gave her and putting it behind her ear.

Soon she was at the memorial stone; the rain was pouring down for a few minutes now. She was wet, but didn't really care. When she got there, she saw another wet figure.

"Hm… Kakashi?" She guessed coming near.

He just mumbled "yes" without even turning around.

She put a hand on his shoulder, a hand of comfort, even if it was deadly cold.

"I'm sorry about them." She said

He just nodded.

"Please don't be late Kakashi." She was now embarrassed, and about to leave.

"I feel like he is talking to me… that is why I spend so much time here." Kakashi whispered, only loud enough for her to hear.

"Kakashi… why-why are you telling me… thi-this?" She shuttered voice as low as his.

"Because I trust you." He simply said.

"Kakashi…" she went near him, and pulled his headband up, tracing his scarred eye. "I'm glad he saved you."

"I…"

"Shh… he followed his ninja way. Don't blame yourself."

"But I was the one in charge!" He answered, aggressive.

"I… I'm sorry." She quickly stepped away from him.

"Your grandmother's name was added to this stone..."

"What?" she searched the stone and there it was… her grandmother's name, SEIKO MORIKO.

"Nariko?"

"Yes?"

"Forget it." Kakashi looked at the stone.

"Kakashi, you may blame yourself, and come here to talk to him… but, please… don't forget the living … don't forget them…" she lowered her voice into a barely audible whisper "Don't forget me." With that she left, to the training ground to her for her team.

Soon Sasuke was there, with Sakura behind him. Naruto cloned himself, and was racing against his clone.

"You are late." Nariko stated, hitting a three with a shuriken.

"We are used to Kakashi-sensei being…" Sakura started

"Always late. I know, but I'm not Kakashi." Nariko completed.

"But it was raining and…" Sakura kept trying to excuse herself.

"Rain is good." Nariko continued, then sat on a branch, and took one Icha Icha Book. "What are you waiting for?" She asked coolly.

Naruto knowing her went straight into the training ground and started to train, warning his team to do the same.

"But we just arrived, and everything's wet!" Sakura complained.

"Nice excuse." Nariko jumped down. "Try that one with Tsunade…"

"Hokage-sama? She wouldn't… she wouldn't listen."

"Neither will I. Move it." Nariko pointed to Naruto and Sakura left.

"No." Sasuke said, grinning.

"Why?" She just yawned.

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Hm… sure." Nariko turned around and saw Gai and Lee running.

"NARIKO-CHAN! NICE TO SEE YOU!" Gai gave her a quick hello before going back to his youthful exercise.

"Sasuke, train, now." Nariko ordered.

"No."

"So? What did you came here to?"

"To train. But not with you."

"Ah. Something wrong about me?"

"You let him escape." Sasuke's eyes were red, and he smiled when Nariko turned white. "You aren't worth it."

"Sasuke…" Nariko chuckled, before holding him by his neck and slamming him into a tree "Don't push me."

"Hm…"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked "Just come to training, please!" she started to cry.

Nariko pulled back, going near Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura. Don't be scared." Nariko mumbled.

"Nariko-sensei? Aren't those your wolves?" Naruto asked

"Yes, they are."Nariko turned to her companions "Azure! Talon! Hey there!" she looked calm and happy.

"They were kind of lost." Kakashi voice came, from the bushes and he emerged from them reading the usual book. "Sorry I'm late but I got lost…"

"In the path of life? Again? By this time and judging by the other times you were lost you should know the way." Nariko interrupted and all the team chuckled.

"The Hokage-sama called us." Kakashi went on.

"Good." Nariko got up giving her book to Kakashi"It's for you."

"LET'S SEE THE MISSION, DATEBAYO!" Naruto started running.

"I'll race you there Naruto!" Nariko went after him.

Sakura and Sasuke were shocked.

"Let's go you two…" Kakashi walked calmly, with the only two left.

When they were all in the Hokage's office Tsunade spoke.

"Hey there. You are late." Tsunade looked bored.

"Shut up Tsunade-hime, will you?" Nariko mumbled

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Tsunade yelled and everyone but Nariko flinched.

"Tsunade-hime, what's our mission?" Nariko yawned.

"I need you to go and guard the forest. There's been some weird activity around it. Find what's causing it. Kill it, bring it here, or neutralize it. Just make sure the village is safe."

"Ok. Bye." Nariko was about to leave.

"Be careful" Tsunade warned her.

"Tsunade-hime you should know, better than anyone in this room… that forest is my second home." Nariko left obviously going for the gates.

"Kakashi…" Tsunade continued "I'll send Jiraiya to meet you as soon as he gets here. This is an A-rank mission. Now go."

"Okay Hokage-sama." They all left getting ready quickly, and going to meet Nariko.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter V  
Old rivals, new fights**

When Team 7 arrived at the gates, Nariko was already waiting.

"Nariko-sensei, why don't you bring food… and more weapons?" Sakura asked, confused

"As I said before…"

"The forest is her second home…" Kakashi interrupted behind his book. "We couldn't have a better guide."

"Guide?" Nariko chuckled. "So you intend to lead the team?"

"Yes."

"Really? Kakashi I have a problem following YOUR orders."

"You never had any before…"

"Yeah… I was kind of young there…" she growled.

"Just because you are 25 that doesn't make you a grown-up…"

"No. The same goes for you! My maturity makes me a grown-up." The team stood there, while they argued.

"Yeah right. A mature person would act like that around the students…"voice filled with sarcasm, Kakashi laughed.

"Go… fuck yourself." Nariko stepped away

Forgetting about the other team mates, Kakashi answered simply "Rather fuck you."

Nariko stopped, dead in her tracks, blushing.

"Ka-Ka-Kakashi!" she shuttered.

He looked at his students. "Sorry…he he."

Naruto was grinning foolishly, Sakura just stared and even Sasuke was shocked.

"I'll instruct you, and you'll lead." Nariko sighed, visibly nervous.

"Cool!" Naruto yelled.

"So… show me in the map where were their presence last seen." She opened a map, but instead of Kakashi, Sasuke showed her.

"Here, then the sun was up and they were nowhere to be seen."

"Hm so they're using the night as a cover. Smart move. They showed some attacks?"

"The guards say they set something on fire. The animals of the area ran away." Kakashi answered this time, still behind his book.

"Probably a strong presence. I say we go to the point where they were seen last, we set camp, sleep, train and get a battle plan, then wait for movement to attack." Nariko stated folding the map.

"Hm… will you be able to track them?" Kakashi asked, unsure of her abilities "Without wearing your chakra?"

"I won't use my full animal senses but I can, we can, find where they were. The main problem here is the fact we don't know who to search. So it's old way until I call it other way." Nariko stated, petting her wolves.

"So let's go!" Naruto jumped, and was about to start running.

"We will walk there. No need to rush. We have time, besides we need to check the surroundings." Nariko stood up and started to walk "Decide between you. One of you go and lead the way, it will be good training." Nariko gave them the map and soon Sakura was leading.

"This way Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"Hm." Sasuke answered.

"Think for yourself Sakura, you are pissing me off." Nariko yawned.

"Rough night?" Kakashi mumbled, behind his book.

"Thanks to Pakkun, yes"

"Sorry… I just thought…" Kakashi trailed off.

"Keep your emotionless shit please; it's hotter than saying sorry every 5 minutes." Nariko yawned once more, and then sniffed the air quickly. "Stop, they were here."

"Yeah, this is close to where they were last seen." Kakashi sniffed the air, but found nothing.

"Don't bother Kakashi. It's a slight scent of someone who isn't from Konoha. Even better three people, and as expected they are strong. They used some chakra here, in order to speed up probably."

"How strong?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but probably mine or Kakashi's level." Nariko looked worried.

"Let's make a camp then." Kakashi ordered.

"Follow me, I know the perfect place." Nariko took them into a small pack of trees, with a river and a waterfall near.

"It's so romantic don't you think Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura asked, but Sasuke just walked away.

"I agree with you Sakura-chan!" Naruto quickly said, but Sakura was already gone.

"Don't use your chakra, you may need it later!" Nariko warned before lying down besides her wolves and near Kakashi.

"Our level? Jounins?" Kakashi asked, watching while Nariko had her eyes closed.

"More like S-Ranked criminals. I'm not sure but for what I know they may be Akatsuki." Still without looking Nariko answered back.

"Maybe we should go back." Kakashi said.

"No. We have to track them down, follow them and wait for Jiraiya –sensei. That's if they are truly from that organization."

"So… what do you suggest?" he closed his book

"We are five, while they are three. I think you and me can handle one each, and they can take care of the third. The only thing I'm worried about is their ability to stick to the plan"

"Naruto has a hard time…" Kakashi started whining.

"Naruto obeys me. Sasuke on the other hand…"

"I can take care of him…"

"Good. Tell them the plan but don't let them know about the Akatsuki!"

"Sure. Now sleep." Kakashi leaned back against the tree, while Nariko slept, and his students trained.

"So… they are following us?" Kisame asked.

"Yes." Yuki said, looking at a small spider. "And I'm sure they are the ones we are searching." She crawled through the cave, until she was near Itachi.

"I'll go outside." Kisame suggested, leaving them alone.

"You know… I like to be near you…" She started to take of Itachi's cloak.

"You like to kill more." He activated his sharingan.

"You know what I like even more?" she stripped her own cloak. "Fucking you…"

He just looked at her, before grabbing her and slamming her into one of the cave's walls. Without warning he was kissing her, passionately but not rough. She started kissing back and then the kiss became rough while she stripped him, scratching his chest with her nails, drawing blood and making him moan. He striped her too, pressing against her, and she gave up, moaning his name. They both knew where this was going, so did Kisame, who waited outside, patiently for his team.

"It's time to go." Nariko stood up.

"We were going to wake you up now sensei." Sakura said.

"Thank you. You all know the plan?" Nariko asked

"Yes."

"Then follow me…" she lead them through the forest, following the thin scent in the air.

Naruto was next to her, when she suddenly stopped. Without a sound she signaled them to keep quiet. Kakashi looked at her, expecting her to remember all the signs they used when they teamed up in ANBU.  
Luckily she did.

"_Look… there. Three people… one has eyes like Sasuke, other a big sword…" _Kakashi was decoding everything, thinking about the true message "_the third has an animal."_ Kakashi thought she was going to say something else, but suddenly he looked scared.

"THEY ARE ONTO US! MOVE OUT OF HERE NOW!" Nariko yelled, and they tried to back up, but traps were laid, so they'd stay trapped. "Shit."

"C'mon… Shit? Tsc… you should know better Nariko-sama." Yuki mocked.

"This is spider-web!" Sakura said, scared.

"Yuki…" Nariko whispered. "So, where are you?"

"Find out for yourself!" Yuki laughed coldly, staying hidden, with her teammates.

"We are fucked." Nariko looked over at her team "And… it's all my fault damn it."

"Not true Nariko. We all fell for it." Kakashi got into a fighting stance.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, act as one… watch out."

"Who are they? Who's that team….?" Sakura asked.

"Akatsuki Yuki Kyoko, Kisame Hoshigaki and… Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke didn't move so Nariko went on. "Kakashi, take care of Itachi, or at least hold him for a bit…"

"Got it." Kakashi uncovered his eye.

"I'll take care of Yuki, the spider queen. You'll take Kisame. Watch out for his sword, it consumes chakra." Nariko sighted. "If you feel like you are going to lose warn the others… That goes for you too Kakashi-kun."

"Nice try Nariko… But you won't survive!" Yuki's voice was heard, and they all shivered.

It was going to be a long fight…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI  
Clash of the Powerful****.**

"Why don't you come out… I want to play!" Nariko yelled, as cold as their opponents.

"Play?" Kisame laughed, still hiding "Are you fool? I'll cut you into pieces you know…?"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and show yourself!" Nariko looked over at her team.

Naruto was scared, but holding on; Kakashi and Sasuke kept emotionless faces, her wolves were cautious and Sakura was shaking. Nariko didn't blame the girl, this WAS scary, but before she could do anything the three Akatsuki were there.

"Oh… poor girl! She is trembling!" Kisame laughed "You know that will make it more painful?"

"Leave her alone!" Naruto yelled, before charging with clones to Kisame.

"Kakashi… just give us the Jinchuuriki" Itachi sighed, bored.

"No." Kakashi looked at Naruto, then at Nariko… he couldn't betray them.

"So you intend to fight us?"

Kakashi didn't answer, and just focused on Itachi's feet, in order to avoid his sharingan.

"Are you going to fight us? For real Nariko?" Yuki asked "Or are you going to do the same you did to Itachi-kun a few years ago… letting him go… how brave Nariko!" Yuki was now laughing "But I have to thank you… you gave me MY Itachi-kun, after all"

"Shut up!" Nariko yelled "Fight spider-girl… ANIMAL JUTSU: HEART OF THE WOLF!" Nariko was now with wolfish features.

"You won't be able to scare me… SUMMONING JUTSU: SPIDER PRINCESS!" A large spider appeared, and Yuki was now sitting on its head. "Kana… get me close so I finish her off!"

"With genjutsu? I don't think so!" Nariko took off her headband, putting it over her eyes, and doing some hand signs "ANIMAL JUTSU: DANCE OF THE BLIND WOLVES!"

"What is that?" Yuki signaled Kana to attack and the spider did, but Nariko quickly avoided it.

"I'm NOT going to lose!" Nariko yelled.

Jumping from tree to tree she started attacking the spider and her owner. Kana was able to block it, but no attack was able to hit the nature-nin.

"Amazing…" Kakashi stared at his teammate, hidden to fight Itachi by attacking with the surprise element on his side.

Suddenly Nariko stopped, and a Kunai hit her headband, which fell to the floor, showing both of her eyes black.

"What?" Yuki was shocked, without eyes she couldn't be submitted to her genjutsu.

"The webs aren't there anymore!" Sakura noticed and Yuki yelled in anger.

"YOU!"

"Calm down Yuki. I'll stay to fight…" Nariko smirked, happy.

Then she heard it… Sasuke was moving for the first time in all the fight.

"Sasuke NO!" She yelled, but it was too late, the kid was about to use that technique.

"Chidori!" the boy called, while he ran into Itachi's direction.

He was going to hit when Nariko got in the middle, the Chidori hitting her shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sasuke yelled

"You are not ready to use that…" Nariko coughed blood, and her eyes came back to normal.

Sasuke stared at her, her shoulder too bloody to be healthy, and a kunai on her back. She just jumped on front of a kunai which was aimed at his head. It would kill him.

"Now, I'll have to take off your arms and legs sweetie." Kisame said, laughing " But don't worry, I won't kill you, Yuki will…"

He was about to strike when she summoned her swords, blocking it, but falling on her back, pressing the kunai more inside he, making her cough more blood.

"Leave! Now!" Nariko yelled out of desperation while her left sword fell to the floor.

That was it, her shoulder couldn't take it anymore.

"Nice."Kisame was about to her when Nariko ran into their direction.

"Nariko-sensei! RASENGAN!" The big ball of Naruto's chakra hit the swordsman.

Naruto was now on his feet, standing above Nariko.

"You WON'T SURVIVE Nariko and your little Jinchuuriki will be ours!" Yuki assured her, and Kana was about to attack Naruto.

With all her strength Nariko pulled Naruto on top of her and rolled over, using her body to shield him.

"Naruto…" she coughed blood right next to his face.

"Nariko-sensei you didn't had to!" Naruto was now crying.

Yuki laughed and Kana grabbed Nariko with its teeth.

"I told you, you WILL die."

Kana tried to give her the last strike, but Azure and Talon threw themselves at the spider, biting and scratching, saving their master.  
Yuki jumped off Kana, and held Nariko by her long jacked collar.

"Honey…" The black haired woman did a hand sign "Reincarnations of FEAR!"

_Nariko was alone, sitting on a tree branch. Then she was hit by a rock, then another, she jumped down and started to run, the kinds of her age were using her as practice target again. She entered her house to find her cousins dead. Then in the next room her aunt… dead. She walked into her mom's room and both of her parents were there, smirking. Taking a katana each, they ran in her direction, but her grandmother got in the way. Her grandpa held her and they both ran away._

Nariko fell on her knees, in front of her attacker. Yuki was laughing, and held a kunai up, ready to give her the last blow when Jiraiya came, on top of a huge toad.

The Akatsuki left, mainly because Itachi ordered it, and Nariko fell to the floor, once again.

"Nariko-sensei!" Sakura called

"Y-yes…?" She coughed more blood

"She'll bleed to dead here!" Jiraiya took her motionless body, and together with Team 7 he hurried back to town.

"Naruto… keep your way of the ninja, no matter what." She coughed more blood "What happens to me… I'll be always" more blood "Always proud of you."

"NARIKO-SENSEI! DON'T GO!" Naruto held her hand "Please don't die…"

"Jiraiya-sama, I'll take her I'm faster…"Kakashi started.

"Only when you have full chakra, you will die if you try to speed up now…" Jiraiya stated, and ran faster.

"Nariko…" Kakashi whispered, hurt.

"If I end up in that stone…" Nariko coughed a huge amount of blood now.

"You won't." Kakashi said coldly.

"I'll be always with you…"

They had arrived to Konoha, and were now rushing to the hospital.

"Kakashi!" She called him, whispering.

"You won't die!" he answered.

"Kakashi!" She told, louder this time.

"Don't die…" Kakashi closed his eyes trying not to cry,

"KAKASHI!" She yelled.

He looked at her.

"I love you." She stopped breathing.

"How is she going be Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked, worried.

"In pain…" Tsunade sighted relieved. "But alive."

Kakashi, Naruto and Iruka rushed inside, sitting impatiently near her bed. It took a while before she woke up, but when she did, she was glad she was alive.

"And still kicking…" Jiraiya mumbled, jumping onto the roof after watching his old student from the hospital window.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII  
****The emotions of the brave ninja  
**

"Guys… you didn't need to come! I can walk you know?"Nariko looked at Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto and Jiraiya, while they waited for her to exit the hospital.

"But we came. I don't want you walking around alone, you are still too weak." Iruka said, holding her hand.

"C'mon 'Ruka-kun! You are not my father!" Nariko whined. "Besides, I'm fine!"

"No you are not." Kakashi said.

"Yes, I'm fine! Ready to go!"

"No, you are not!" Jiraiya answered this time.

"I am! Why are you guys united against me?"

"Because, Nariko-sensei, you are not 100, dattebayo!" Naruto said, and before she could argue he poked her shoulder.

"HEY! THAT HURTS!" Nariko yelled, jumping back.

"Exactly." The three men sighed, proving their point.

They were now in front of Nariko's house and everyone entered, but Kakashi.

"Kakashi? Is there something wrong?" Nariko asked, leaning against the doorway.

"No… I just… I want to ask you…" Kakashi was looking at his book, but Nariko knew he wasn't really reading. "Tonight at 7?"

"What?"

"Want to go out with me…? Officially as a … a date?"

"You are actually showing emotion…" Nariko was shocked. "But yeah, I do want to go out."

"Fine!" He wasn't really comfortable, and left quickly.

"Guys! Don't count me in for the ramen tonight!" Nariko skipped into the room where Naruto, Jiraiya and Iruka were.

"Date?" Iruka asked.

"You knew?" Nariko sighed. "I hate you."

"Take some pictures honey; I need inspiration for my next book…" Jiraiya laughed.

"Of his body? I never knew you liked men…!"Nariko quickly answered.

"You are such a pervert, perverted hermit!" Nariko stated

"Always with something to say Nariko!" Jiraiya laughed.

Obviously he was happy, he taught that girl everything he could, including how to survive men's stupid and rude comments. Apparently he taught her well.  
At 8 she was ready. She knew he wouldn't be there on time, so she didn't really bother to get ready at 7. When she passed by them Jiraiya and Iruka both stared, even Naruto said she looked beautiful in her black mini-skirt, red shirt and usual black jacket. Ker hair was also down, making her look more like a grown-up.  
Then, Kakashi knocked. She quickly answered the door, and blushed, not only because he looked great but also because he was staring at her.  
He wasn't wearing his standard Jounin vest; instead he had just his black skin-tight shirt, a pair of black pants (longer than usual) and a jacket, like hers, classic black. Unfortunately he had his mask.

"Dressing up for me Kakashi-kun?" Nariko broke the silence.

"I was about to ask you the same Nari-chan…" Kakashi took her arm and they both left.

He only stopped near the forest of death, also known as practice area #44. This place was huge, dangerous and the place they first met, in their ANBU days.

"Shall we?" Kakashi got a key and approached the gates.

"Kakashi are you trying to kill me?" Nariko held his hand, took the key and make sure it was safe in her pocket.

He let her touch his hand, and then pulled her into his chest.

"Kakashi-kun…" she whispered, taking her time to memorize that scent, that was already memorized, after all she dream with it… with_him_ almost every night.

"Nariko… you said you loved me…" He talked softly, recalling her last words before passing out.

"I said that?"

"You did. And I… I was actually scared you ended up as another name in that stone."

"I'll try not to scare you… next time I'll die quietly…" Nariko joked, but regretted it when she saw his angry face.

"You always joke with me Nariko, that's why I always yell!"

"You always act like you are better than everything that's around you! That's why I joke!" she answered.

"You always make me angry, but… something about you drives me crazy!" he confessed, pressing her against the fence of the practice area.

"Kakashi…" she muttered, while he took off his mask.

"You know what?" He pressed his lips against hers, then pulled back "I'm going to tell EVERYONE you are MINE… and I'll promise, I'll do this more times!" he kissed her passionately, showing all of his feeling for her. She kissed back just as passionate.

"Good Kakashi, because the next woman who touches you will have to talk to me…" Nariko whispered, kissing him again.

Both lovers shared kissed, letting their repressed feelings go, as they caressed each other into the cold night.

Itachi was sitting on the floor. He and Yuki were alone, since Kisame was getting food.

"I could have killed her!" Yuki said anger in her voice." If you'd take me seriously! She was half dead!"

"Then you'd die. Leader-sama would be pissed and lose focus, and Akatsuki would end before I get **my** Jinchuuriki…" Itachi sighed, bored.

"SHE WOULD DIE!" Yuki yelled.

"You sound like my brother… reckless…" he poked her forehead "Useless." Even if she was yelling, his voice was as calm as his face.

"WHAT? THAT'S IT! FIGHT WITHOUT ME! I'M LEAVING!" Yuki kept yelling at him.

He looked bored at her. This was becoming a bad habit, but he had to admit it… they both enjoyed it. She was leaving now… walking carelessly out of their hideout, wild… useless once again. He grabbed her wrist forcefully, and pulled her into his chest.

"Useless, reckless… you'll kill us. You'll do us no better that my little brother did to that woman." Itachi said, in his usual bored tone.

"Itachi-sama…" Yuki tried using her charm "You never told me why she let you leave…"

"Yuki Kyoko… you should know better…" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She couldn't believe it. He was using her best card against her!

_He is seducing me… _she thought _And doing a pretty good job too! _She sighed when he bit her neck, hard, then her lower lip.

"Itachi…" she whispered softly. "Tell me..."

He didn't answer, but started kissing her ear. His hands, as if they had their own will were already stripping her.

She took her hand, and used it to make him look at her "Reincarnations of fear." She whispered.

She saw him kills his family, then that woman, her rival, appeared. She said his name… then her genjutsu was broken.  
She looked at his face for any sight of anger, but instead she only saw lust, and pride before she got slammed against the wall. Now she knew he was pissed, she only had to find out how much.  
Softly she said his name, he bit her lips. She tried touching his face with her hands, but he stabbed her arm with a kunai (only stabbing through the skin), pinning her to the wall. She was half undressed, only her shirt remained.

"Don't… ever… try…" he looked at her with those red eyes, and now even the great spider queen was scared "to win, when I said you shouldn't…" he whispered once again, now stripping himself fully.

"You'll never win Itachi…" she may have been scared, but her voice was still the same, it was cold, full of lust and repressed anger.

Then they did it. It wasn't making love, it was the lust of two combined, almost like killing it was something that gave her the feeling she had a purpose and proved him he was strong.  
Itachi smirked, obviously satisfied that the woman, HIS woman was always like this. That one everyone saw as the ruthless spider queen just loved to be a puppy… his puppy. Like deep inside he was hers. Not in a lovable way of course, but it was a obvious fact… they were slaves to each other, because without one another they wouldn't feel a whole.  
Maybe that was the way killers loved…


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/n: I got one review... and the fic is done for ages... But thanks to that review I'm gonna update the other chaps... although... not all at once. xD

* * *

**Chapter VIII  
Giving in, filling out being left out, there's nothing like an injury to cheer up a ninja!**

It's been about two weeks since Kakashi and Nariko's first date. They were supposed to date again that night, since she had to rest from all the training. She was ready and waiting, with some black pants and a blue shirt, sitting on a chair of her kitchen. He and team 7 had been doing simple missions and not longer than a two day, but she knew they were leaving for a delivery of some important papers to Suna, which implied three days of trip to reach Suna, three days to come back and probably a week of waiting there. Damn those missions to the wind country. They good thing she got staying in Konoha was the weather. The desert heat wouldn't bother her here. She walked peacefully to the door, and opened it. He was right there, today all dressed in dark blue.

"Hey…" he was being his Icha Icha Violence, the newest book from Jiraiya.

She got the book away and put it in her pouch.

"Let's go?" Nariko asked, happy.

Then Asuma and Kurenai came close, saying their hellos to Kakashi.

"I think I know you… you are always with Shikamaru, playing Go! Damn it what's your name?" Asuma asked, chewing on his cigar.

"She's Nariko Moriko." Kakashi held her hand.

"Cute. Kakashi I need you to take care of my team's training for two weeks." Kurenai said, almost ignoring Nariko.

"I'm out for those weeks." Kakashi looked over to Nariko who was now looking at Kurenai and Asuma, hurt like Kakashi never saw her. "But Nariko will have to stay, so she could do it."

"OH! That's… great I suppose."

Nariko just looked at Kakashi confused, while Asuma and Kurenai left.

"I'm not in the mood for this anymore. Bye." She entered her house.

"Nariko it is okay they don't know you!" Kakashi desperately called her.

"THEY WORKED WITH ME BEFORE! AND I'M ALWAYS AROUND THEIR STUDENTS! DAMN IT! She talked like I'm worth NOTHING! JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE STILL THINKS!" She punched the wall hard, tears in her eyes.

"Nariko you shouldn't care about others…"

"That's easy to say, and just a bunch of crap! I thought people acknowledged me but after all…"

"The younger people know you. The older think you're a great ninja! Don't bother with them!"

"I don't want to go anyway." He knew by the way she was breathing she was sad.

He just embraced her, taking her out anyway, walking through the town, showing her how many people knew her.  
Then it started raining. He leader into his house, but when they got there they were both soaking wet.

"Your hair looks nice like that." She said awkwardly, before shivering.

He gave her one of his shirts and pants and took a pair for himself, telling her to change quickly before they got a cold.  
When she was finally dressed he looked at her. Oh she looked beautiful (at least for him), with his clothes. His pants were just barely hanging from her hips, his shirt falling from her shoulders.

"I guess we are stuck here together, huh?" he whispered.

"Only because we want to. I don't mind storms and you can poof out of here if you want it." She answered, taking one of his Icha Icha Paradise from the shelf and sitting on the floor, reading it.

"That would ruin the mood… right?" this time he took the book from her hands looking lazily into her eyes with his only uncovered one. "Why did you keep your headband around your neck? You could taking off you know?" he took his, as to show her how to do it.

"My headband during the storm… is my mask." She pointed to her face. "I…"

He approached her, pulling her hands to his face, making her hold his mask.

"Take it off." He said softly, holding the knot of her headband.

She nodded and both took away each other's masks. She looked at his perfect face and smiled, while he touched her neck in shock, she had a huge scar, one he never saw in her neck before.

"It… when I was born, my parents tried to… but my grandfather saved me. Nariko means thunder… so during thunderstorms like this… my scar comes back." She admitted.

He took her face into his hands, and kissed her softly, their cold lips touching, showing them for once the world of peace and bliss. Showing them something they didn't felt for a long time…the feeling they were okay, and being with each other they'd be okay, they'd survive anything.  
He took her shirt and pants, looking at her, feeling like he was the luckiest man of the entire world.

She smiled, half-shy, half-happy. This was all she wanted to feel for a long time. She stripped him too, and kissing him whispered "I'm yours too keep, I'm yours to break, I'm yours to live… and I'm yours to take. I love you. Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" he whispered back.

They were both in such a bliss they couldn't talk loud, afraid that moment would break, afraid they'd get angry, instead of feeling this peaceful.

"Acknowledging me, being with me…"

"I'm already a part of you… like you are one of me." He kissed her, roughly this time.

They both gave in to each other. Nariko and Kakashi were together now, they both knew it. It wasn't a on and off relationship anymore and silently they both admitted it. They wanted this to be forever, this feeling they got with each other, this ability to be in a blissful stat with just one touch. The guts he had to defy her were something she needed, and she was always there for him with a kind word, no matter how much he screwed up.  
When she woke up, he was leaving.

"Kakashi… take Talon with you, he is already at the gates." She said, half-asleep.

He didn't answered, just gave her a sweet kiss, before pulling his mask up and leaving.  
She rested in his bed, covered by his sheets for a few more minutes, before going to train Kurenai's team 8.

When she got to the meeting point Asuma and his team were there.

"Good morning!" she mumbled, more to Shikamaru than the others.

"Nariko-chan, Kurenai asked me to come here and…" Asuma started.

"Watch me?" Nariko chuckled. "Thanks for the trust. I love it."

"It's not that we are just…" Asuma tried to explain, but after a while shuttering Nariko turned her back on him.

"Shikamaru, are you up for a game of Go! Tonight?" Nariko smiled at him.

"Yes! Hm… you can come over, my parents were asking me yesterday when you'd come back for a few games!" Shikamaru was actually excited.

Then team 8 arrived. Kiba almost jumped against Nariko, while Akamaru played with Azure, her black and white wolf, with one eye blue and other green. Shino softly nodded, then waved at her, and Hinata talked without actually shuttering.

Asuma was shocked. He and Kurenai doubted that young woman? She was so naturally talking… she even got Shikamaru showing emotion!

"I told you Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru snickered "Don't ever judge a ninja like her for what others say!"

Asuma nodded, walking away, knowing the kids were safe with that girl. He thought of her name once again.

_Nariko… _then slapped himself mentally, when he realized who she was.

She was NARIKO MORIKO, the ex-ANBU nature-nin, the one that always argued with Kakashi and the one even Maito Gai talked about with the most reverence.

"C'mon guys, let's get to training!" she said cheerfully walking away.

This were two weeks of her life sitting at home and training kids. But they were unforgettable. She had so many who finally recognized her! And it wasn't one or two people, they were full clans!

_Nara, Aburame, Hyuuga, Inuzuka…_ she arrived near the memorial stone, looking at Obito Uchiha name, like she now did, while Kakashi was away. _Thank you…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX  
****The comeback and some professional problems.**

She was now at the gates, sitting on the floor, trying to see someone coming. Kakashi was supposed to come back that day, together with his team, but no glimpse of a wild silver hair was seen, and she was sitting on that spot for the last two hours.

She sighed, bored while she played with his mask. He left the mask tied to her wrist after the night they spent together, and he also took her headband, making her use his for the last two weeks, thank God no one actually noticed, it would be awkward to answer curious questions.  
Azure came back running, licking her face and barking, apparently no one was near.

"It's okay love. Sit here, I'm lonely…" She whispered to him and he lay down, resting his head on her lap.

She was surprised to see how much he had grown, he was now a full adult grey wolf, but had some particular characteristics, like his size (he was definitely bigger than a normal grey wolf) or his eyes, one of a sky blue and other of a intense green. Sometimes during missions she made him wear a headband around his neck, mainly if they were attending an official ceremony. They she thought of her other wolf, Talon, an adult arctic wolf. He was slightly bigger than Azure and also older, he was her grandmother's, and Nariko knew how much he missed his original owner.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't saw Team 7 coming at the end of the road, and only after Naruto yelled her name she noticed him and the rest of the team.

Inside she sighed; relieved everything went well, while she waved to the kids getting up from the floor.

Naruto was the first to reach her, hugging her tightly like a son would do to his mother.

"Hi Naruto-kun." She laughed.

"Hey Nariko-sensei, dattebayo! Are you going out with Kakashi-sensei tonight or can you take me to ramen, dattebayo?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"I'll take you out. After all we have to get ready for the next mission right?" She smiled sweetly.

"Is your shoulder okay now?" Sakura asked worried

"Yes, I'm great now. Ready for another hit…" She looked at Sasuke poking her tongue out at him.

"I won't hit you again sensei, don't worry." He smirked at her, but Sakura was the one sighing, with stared eyes.

Talon got near her, jumping, getting his paws on her shoulders and licking the tip of her nose. She giggled and pushed him down.

"Hey there stranger…" Kakashi poked her shoulder, and gave a soft laugh behind his book.

"Hey…" She took one step in his direction.

He got the book into his pouch and pulled her close by her waist, kissing her lips through his mask.

Naruto wolf-whistled and Sakura hit him hard, making him fall face first into the floor.

"They are cute! Don't be stupid Naruto!" she yelled, as Sasuke grinned behind her.

Then Shizune appeared, apparently she had come running all the way from the Hokage's office to call them.

"Tsunade-sama…" she panted "needs you there… in her office… come." She started running and team 7 went after her.

"How urgent is this?" Nariko asked, running side by side with Kakashi

"She… is unstoppable… If you don't come I don't know what she'll do!" they were almost there.

"What do you mean, 'unstoppable'?" Nariko asked confused before she saw a chair being thrown out of the window of Tsunade's office. "Never mind, I got it."

"What happened?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"By the looks of it I'd say either she's drunk or Jiraiya-sensei told her something really really bad." Nariko explained, avoiding a Jar that flew in her direction.

"Geez, she's dangerous." Kakashi said, looking worried.

"You bet."Shizune sighed

"Where is Jiraiya-sensei? Is he okay?" Nariko asked worried now.

"Somewhere in her office… can you give us a hand?" Shizune asked.

"Sure, I'll go." Nariko got upstairs and found a really drunk Jiraiya, a really drunk and angry Tsunade and a room with lots of broken stuff.

"GOD! HELP NARIKO!" Jiraiya ran, hiding behind her back.

"Stop it both of you… drunken kids."

"Nariko you and Team 7 have a mission." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade they just came back and a treasure hunt?!" Nariko looked bored at the paper with the mission description

"Yeah." Tsunade looked at her. "NOW GO!"

"Why?" Nariko asked.

"Because I FEEL LIKE IT!" Tsunade grabbed the desk lifting it up the floor.

"Okay, okay I'll go." Nariko admitted defeat and left, explaining the mission to her teammates.

Soon they were leaving Konoha again, into a wild goose chase into the fire country. No one liked the mission, and no one really understood what good could find a treasure do to their village, but if they didn't obey Tsunade she'd probably kill them slowly and painfully. No one really wanted to die.

Meanwhile in the hideout the three Akatsuki talked to the leader about their failure against Team 7.

"We had to leave, Jiraiya-sama came, and it'd be too much even for us." Kisame explained.

"Hm… that's understandable…" Pein's figure said, looking at them "But you disobeyed me."

"What?" Yuki contested.

"You didn't follow my orders! You were supposed to follow them carefully and studying their weaknesses…"

"WE ALREADY KNOW THEIR WEAKNESSES!" Yuki interrupted

"Don't interrupt me, mortal." Pein was now pissed.

"But…" Yuki tried to continue.

"Shut up." Pein coldly said "Next time be more careful! Even the loud Deidara would do a better mission than you."

Yuki growled, and was about to argue but Kisame touched her arm, as to say she shouldn't talk.

"Now…" Pein continued. "Don't come back without the fox demon boy." Then he disappeared.

All the three growled, they didn't like to be bossed around, but analyzing the situation Pein was right.

They walked away of their hideout, following the path team 7 took only a few hours ago.

They were mad, team 7 walked by another tree, while mumbling angry words to themselves.

"Damn this wild chase." Naruto said pretty dark for such a usually happy guy.

"I don't care if we get that think or not. In two days we are coming back to town, with or without treasure!" Nariko mumbled, pissed.

This would be the longest two day mission they've ever done.

And they were out, while in Konoha a giant clay bird flew, with his creator in his back, landing onto the roof of Nariko's house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X  
Missing**

Deidara landed, sneaking into the house. He tried to be as quiet as possible while invading this space.

He heard team 7 and that Nariko woman were out for a mission and his sources had told him Nariko and the Jinchuuriki both lived with other man, someone called Iruka Umino. He assumed Iruka was like a father to the Jinchuuriki and Nariko's lover, so he decided to kidnap him, in order to reach the Jinchuuriki.

He walked slowly inside the complex house, that place was huge!  
_Maybe bigger than that crappy hideout, un! _He thought.  
Then he heard a noise.

"Who's there?" a voice asked, turning on the lights.

Deidara hid himself into the closet. He had to be deadly silent if he didn't want to die himself.

"Maybe I'm seeing things…" The voice said, walking into the kitchen.

Deidara got a glimpse of the man. He looked like the right guy, according to the description he got: tall, about 25 years, black hair and a scar in his face. Yes, Deidara was sure that was the right man.

"Iruka-kun?" A female voice asked from upstairs.

_Fuck, un. _Deidara thought

"Sorry Anko-chan." Iruka said, and she entered the kitchen

"Don't worry Iruka. Nariko and Naruto will be fine." The purple haired woman said.

"I know… I know…" He sighed

"You shouldn't worry that much…" Anko said, touching his face "I'm leaving to my house, its late honey."

"Bye Anko-chan." Iruka said while she left.

_Naughty guy, un. He got a girl in the house, un. _Deidara used his hand and did a bunch of clay spiders.

When Iruka turned off the lights, Deidara sent his spiders. The sculptures startled Iruka but before he could react Deidara left the closet.  
"KATSU!" He said and his spiders blew up, Iruka falling unconscious on the floor.

Deidara looked at his creation, the fallen ninja, as he would call it, and got Iruka's body onto the roof. His giant clay bird held Iruka in his tail, and flew away, onto the forest.

"Part one of the plain… finished, un." He said smiling; now he just had to wait.

"Why the hell are they doing a treasure hunt mission?" Kisame asked bored.

"I was thinking the same Jaws." Yuki said.

"Well, they don't look happy either. Actually they look fucked."

"Yes. Well my little spiders said they're doing this because the Hokage went crazy after drinking…" Yuki looked at the small spider hanging from her finger.

"Oh great…" Kisame said "Let's just follow them for a bit more then call it a day. It's outrageously boring."

Meanwhile Iruka woke up. He tried to move but he was firmly trapped in a clay jar.

"Don't move too much, un. It may explode, un." Deidara said, appearing from the dark.

"What? Where am I?" Iruka asked confused, the last thing he remembered was turning off the lights at home.

"I can't say where you are, that would ruin the surprise, un." Deidara said sitting on the floor. "But I can say what I'll use you for, un."

"WHAT?" Iruka yelled, struggling against the clay.

"You're annoying, un." Deidara stated "You are here because of the kind and your girlfriend! Don't make me blow you up before I should, un."

"You are after Naruto? Why?" Iruka stopped fighting; he had to make that man talk.

"He is a Jinchuuriki… and the one Itachi and Yuki want. If I get to him first… It will be art, un." Deidara explained, a evil glimpse on his eyes.  
"And I can make Yuki-chan mad if I kill your girl, the nature-nin, un."

"Nariko…? She… she is not my girl!" Iruka blushed.

"Really…? Too bad, un." Deidara got up, playing with the clay on his pocket.

"Do you really think you'll win? She is smart so is Naruto! They won't come!" Iruka fought against the clay once again and tears started to form in his eyes. _If they get hurt because of me…_

"So… what are you thinking, un?" Deidara did a little clay butterfly and made it explode "Isn't my art beautiful, un?"

Iruka had to admit, the blonde's art was amazing, and even if his intentions were evil, he was a pretty good artist.

"Art should be momentary, so people fully appreciate what they got before it's gone, un. Just like life has to end to make it interesting, un. Don't you think, un?"

"I… I do." Iruka admitted.

"So you share my view on art, un?" Deidara asked and his eyes showed compassion.

Then Iruka understood why the man in his face took the evil course, he wanted approval and when no one gave it to him, he followed the wrong path.

"I guess… I do." Iruka nodded.

They were kidnapper and hostage, but while they talked further about their views, Iruka realized the man in front of him wasn't very different from himself, but unfortunately for Deidara, his path had no way back. He was a criminal.

Anko ran from the streets of Konoha as fast as she could, entering without permission into the Hokage's office.

"Hokage sama! No one knows where Iruka Umino is! He is missing!" The violet haired girl panted.

"The academy teacher?" Tsunade asked startled

"YES! AND THE PERSON THAT'S CLOSER TO NARIKO AND NARUTO!" Anko yelled.

"WHAT? WAS HE KIDNAPPED?" Anko nodded and Tsunade continued "Who could have done it?"

Anko gave Tsunade a page of the Bingo Book. The first name on the list: Deidara, from Hidden Village of Rock, in the Earth Country.

"He uses explosive clay, and clay was found in Nariko and Iruka's house, with traces of explosions also present there." Anko explained.

"Nariko and Team 7 are coming into the town anytime now. I'll let her decide what to do. Until then no one touches anything, we don't want weird scents mixing with the ones there." Tsunade ordered, and Anko quickly left.

In the forest a little spider came into Yuki's direction. After hearing the animal, Yuki could only yell:  
"DAMN THAT LAME EXCUSE FOR AN ARTIST!"

And while explaining what happened to Itachi and Kisame, the team put all their efforts in finding Deidara.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI  
Kakashi's competition and Akatsuki's problem**

"So… you feel alone with your views, un?" Deidara asked Iruka, sitting on the ground again.

"Not really, actually… Nariko taught me to view things this way." Iruka admitted.

"Your girlfriend, un?"

"She is NOT my girlfriend."

"What did she said to you, un?" Iruka failed to see Deidara's sudden interest.

"She… she said life wouldn't have a meaning if there wasn't death. And bad things happen to make people see all the beauty and art in life." Iruka explained.

"That… is beautiful, un! She must be a great artist, un!" Deidara said, imagining Nariko

"She is. She loves to write and draw, but her drawings are… awful would be an understatement." Iruka laughed.

"What does she look like, un?" Deidara asked, Daydreaming about her, or at least about what he knew about her, and that wasn't much.

Deidara imagined him, holding a woman in his arms. He knew she had a beautiful long red hair, and some golden-brown eyes. He added that to his actual fantasy. Flying with her on his lap making small clay birds and blowing them up for her while she laughed softly in his arms. Then he kissed her, and she kissed back, and when his bird landed he took her into his bed.

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked.

"Why are you caring about your captor, un? Some Stockholm syndrome, un? I won't take you home, be sure of that, un!" Deidara joked.  
Iruka looked confused, laughing along with Deidara anyway, and hoping for the best.

Nariko and Kakashi together with their team walked through the gates, going for Hokage's office, checking in.

When they got inside, Tsunade quickly got up, and didn't even left the time to say Hi.

"Nariko, Iruka was kidnapped. The suspect is Deidara from the Akatsuki and he is after you and Naruto." Tsunade looked to a shocked Nariko and a angry team 7 "Nariko you're the leader for this mission. Even the ANBU squad at your house will obey your orders."

Nariko jumped through the window, running to her house.

When she got there the ANBU squad was there too. They quickly said their apologies and tried to reassure her everything would be fine.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." The ANBU leader said.

"You won't, because you won't come. They're after me, so I'm the one going." Nariko whispered dangerously.

"A ninja shouldn't and can't go on a mission alone!" The ANBU yelled at her face.

She got serious, and opened her hand to reveal claws.

"This is my fucking mission, because the only fucking person to ever acknowledge me is now missing and if he fucking dies it's my entire fucking fault!" Nariko was now holding the ANBY by his neck, her claws dangerously close.

"Besides, she has a team already." Kakashi said, holding her wrist and taking her hand away from the ANBU'S neck.

Nariko walked into the middle of the clay. Then it exploded underneath her feet. She quickly jumped into her feet again, watching the firework pointing into the mountain side, behind the forest.

"Let's go, dattebayo!" Naruto said and after a nod from Nariko the team ran out of town, they had to save Iruka quick.

Nariko and Naruto knew it, when they increased their speed to the maximum, both careless and clouded by worry.

In Nariko's mind Iruka wasn't the only problem. Her team was tired; they didn't had enough rest between missions, and right now only Naruto was able to keep up with her. She was the leader so she had to take the tough route for their safety.

"Stop." She ordered, stopping too, and waiting for a tired Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi to reach her and Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You need to rest. You are stopping." Nariko said coldly.

"But Nariko-sensei dattebayo…" Naruto started to complain but she quickly interrupted him.

"If you think you're okay you come with me Naruto-kun. But you have to promise you'll obey me and that you are really okay." Nariko explained.

"He is a kid Nariko; this is too hard just for two people." Kakashi held her by the shoulders "You should come and rest too!"

"Kakashi… Iruka is my brother. Even if we don't have the same blood. No one is killing him. And I don't need to rest."

"Emotions are bad to you! Look at you! Your judgment is clouded!" Kakashi countered it.

"I'M THIS TEAM LEADER HATAKE!" She was now aggressive "You, Sakura and Sasuke are resting, and going after us as soon as you are 100%! I, Naruto and my pups are going now."

"But Nariko-sensei… we are okay…" Sakura gasped for air, still recovering from the running.

"You're not okay sweetie." Nariko smiled at Sakura. "Naruto let's go!"

Naruto and Nariko, together with her wolves ran again, as quick as they could.

Itachi and Kisame looked at their partner while she tried to find any traces of Deidara. Unfortunately he didn't left any clues.  
She searched as well as she was able to, and after a while just told her team to follow one random direction, hoping her instincts were right.

Deidara was talking to Iruka, surprised about the man, and feeling some regrets about his career. If he was from leaf he could have been different. But he knew now was too late, he couldn't go back. He could and would try to see that Nariko woman, she sounded perfect for him, no matter how wrong he was. The only question was, why, if she was such a good girl, did she let Itachi leave in the night he killed his clan? It was weird, but hopefully he would have a chance to ask her himself.

Nariko and Naruto reached the mountains, and were now at the entrance of something Nariko expected to be a complex cave. She couldn't be reckless, not with Naruto there.

"Naruto…" She said voice as low as she could.

"Yes?" he understood the situation, maybe because her wolves were taking a defensive stance, or maybe because the gravity of the problem was present in her low voice.

"I'll distract the Akatsuki, together with Azure and you with Talon release Iruka and get out of here. Got it?"

"I'm not leaving, dattebayo."

"Then you wait, but whatever you do, do NOT interrupt my match, he is MINE." Nariko did some quick hand seals, and then whispered. "Animal jutsu: Feline fury." More hand seals and another whisper "Animal jutsu: primal tenacity. Let's get this fight started."

Whit those words Nariko, Naruto and the wolves entered the cave. Now there was no way back.

Meanwhile Yuki was finally able to track Deidara, but he was far away, so they'd have to hurry.  
"Let's go" Itachi ran at his full speed, and Yuki and Kisame did their best to keep up.

Kakashi and his team rested as much as they could before leaving, following Nariko's scent.

_I can't believe she did it. She is reckless! If she dies… I'll… _Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called him, and he looked at her "This is a Team 7 mission. No one will die."

"I hope so Sakura… I really hope so." Kakashi sighed, speeding up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII  
It's over Deidara! The lone Akatsuki's failed plan.**

Deidara was talking to Iruka when he heard a strange noise. They were at the exit of the cave complex, in a oasis in the middle of the mountains. The sound grew and Deidara knew there were close, but unlike he expected only a figure covered by their black cloak's hood showed herself.

"Just one, un?" Deidara asked, jumping onto his bird's back and playing with his clay.

Even with all that, the figure stood still, breathing calmly, looking at the floor.

"One against me? Sorry you are dead, un!" Deidara threw a clay bird, but the figure jumped, avoiding it easily.

"Who are you, un?" Deidara asked shocked, it was impossible to avoid something like that.

"Who are you, un?" She mocked.

Now Deidara knew it was a woman, thanks to her voice.

"Do you think you are cool, un?" the blonde made more clay birds, and they all exploded at once.

But after the smoke cleared she was still there.

"Are you Deidara?" she asked.

"Yes, un. But who are you, un?" Deidara asked.

"Nariko Moriko." She let the hood fall, showing her actual cat ears and tail. "I think you have something that belongs to me…"

Deidara was mesmerized; his fantasies came back while he stared at her. To him she was beautiful. When he snapped out of it she was right in his face.  
He stared some more, but soon her boot met his chin, and he was startled.

_Damn she is fast, un. Let's take this to another level, un. _He thought while his bird took off, with both of them on top of it.

"Afraid I'll fall artist, un?" She mocked him once more, right in his face.

"You should, un. And you are a piece of art too… un." Deidara ignored her mockery.

"I'm not the kind that blows!" She said laughing before punching him.

She was going to punch him again, this time with her claws out, right into the face, when his bird went down and she lost her balance falling in the ground's direction.  
Deidara laughed, this was her end. She'd fall and break all the bones in her body. But instead she flipped in the air, landing on her hands and feet.

"Not only you are beautiful, but you are strong too, un" Deidara spoke softly, and quickly continued "Too bad I'm up here and you're not, un."

"I'll solve that quickly." She jumped from tree to tree going up, always for the highest branches and with incredible speed. Then she jumped onto the tail of the bird, and just like a wild cat her claws went deep into the clay.

"What, un?" Deidara was shocked.

She climbed onto the bird, sitting right behind him, and got her arms around his neck.  
He was in heaven now, he was about to turn and kiss her when she started choking him.

_She is NOT a good angelical girl, I see, un.  
_  
He could feel her heart beating fast in her chest, while she choked him, breathing into his neck, gasping for air.

The bird took another tight turn and she lost her balance again, falling. Deidara knew she'd land on her feet, but then he noticed her tail and ears were gone, and she couldn't twist herself to land on her feet.

_That's why she was panting! She must have used up too much chakra, un! _He made the bird fly in her direction as fast as he could, and to everyone's shock he held her by the wrist, stopping the fall.

Unfortunately he was still recovering from being choked and couldn't pull her up.

Naruto and Iruka looked at the scene confused; the man who kidnapped Iruka to kill Nariko was now saving her from a certain death? Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

Meanwhile Yuki and her team ran through the mountains, as fast as they could.

"If he kills her I'll use my kunai to poke his eyes out, then I'll pour alcohol into his eye's cavities, and ask Kakuzu to make him better, so I can do this again, and again, and again…" Yuki said, angry

"Or you could just shove your Kunai in one of his eyes and use your genjutsu on the other." Kisame added. "Just let me use Samehada so I can make him suffer for making me right into action."

"Do you really think he will win?" Itachi said, emotionless. "The three of us couldn't do it and he could?"

"Itachi has a point." Yuki considered. "Maybe I won't have to kill him after all."

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura found themselves in front of a huge cave.

"How will we be able to find our way?" Sakura asked confused.

"I know Nariko's scent." Kakashi explained

Sakura giggled and even Sasuke grinned, which made Kakashi blush.

"Let's get inside." Kakashi quickly ordered, walking as fast as he could inside the cave.

Nariko looked into the blonde's blue eyes, confused, but thankful. He just saved her life.

"Why?" She asked, panting.

"Because I think I love you, un." Deidara admitted.

"WHAT?" She managed to yell.

"Why did you let Itachi go away after killing his family, un?" He asked quickly.

"NARIKO!" Kakashi's voice was heard, and then a kunai hit Deidara's shoulder, sending Nariko into a free fall, with only one end: death.  
Nariko braced herself for a crash, which never came. She was being tightly held by two pairs of arms. Opening her eyes she was Iruka and Naruto, both with their foolish smiles.

Kakashi and Deidara were now arguing, while fighting, mainly because Deidara was pissed Nariko almost died, and Kakashi was pissed because Deidara was worried about Nariko.  
Kakashi did a Chidori, and hit Deidara's bird, luckily for him, Kisame's Samehada hit Kakashi's arm, and Hatake fell to the ground, unable to hit his newest anger object.  
Everyone got ready to fight, but instead of staying to fight Itachi signaled the Akatsukis to leave. Unfortunately for them, all the running and rushing would be a disadvantage if they wanted to fight.

"Nariko…" Kakashi held her close "Sorry for making you fall, I…"

"Shh… Kakashi-kun." She put one finger over his masked lips, and then turned to Iruka. "Mission accomplished team. Thank you for being here."

"That's what teamwork means, no?" Sasuke said with a smirk. "We're even."

"Yes, we are. Not let's go back. We need to rest."

With a nod they went back, hoping for a few days of well-deserved rest.

Yuki turned the kunai she had stabbed Deidara with, making him yell.

"Now listen to me! You are NEVER getting in our way again, and you won't even think about it. If you do, I'll kill you and tell the leader they did it." Yuki smiled while he nodded, walking away, slowly and painfully.

The fact he got no answer from his new adored red-haired ninja didn't help with his bitterness.

_Not even a bit… un._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII  
Furtive old days; vengeance isn't only given with physical pain.**

Yuki stared at the night sky once again. This was pretty boring, just following them around was like listening to her parents ranting about moral and ethics when to be honest they made young 17 year olds go into the woods alone.  
Itachi sat by her side, looking up too.

"Lost in thought?"

"Just having fun with some memories. "Yuki said, this time looking at him and smirking "Some good memories…"

"Hm… I thought you became a killer because you didn't liked your past…" Itachi looked deep in her eyes, breathing slowly.

He could see a glint of pure evil on them, she was planning something. Hopefully something he'd like.

"I like it. Let me see: I overcame every problem I had, I got no one but that annoying Nature-nin on my way. I do what I want, when I want….  
And those who fight back die at my hands…" Yuki considered, liking everything she said.

"You're wanted as a missing-nin." Itachi recalled

"That means I'm feared, and if I'm feared, I'm powerful." Yuki explained.

"Hm." He liked her way of thinking.

"Just like you Uchiha. You were a smart kid, everyone looked up to you and the girls had crushes on you. Most of your time was spent training. With 12 years you were from an ANBU squad, and got Mangekyo, killing your best friend and family. You are feared in Konoha." Yuki smirked.

"You have a great partner, a girl to fuck… the only true question is… never mind, you don't want to know what I think."

He looked at her inquiring, before poking her in the arm, telling her silently to go on.

"Well why is Sasuke still alive? Compassion?"

"He was too weak. I wanted to prove I was better than all my family. He wasn't even worth it, and still isn't." Itachi explained which was rare.

"Hm… I guess that explains it…" She slowly crawled on top of him, just teasing him. "But he wasn't the only survivor of that night, I know it…"  
Itachi stared emotionless at her. She knew, (just like most of the people) that Nariko was also there that night. What was secret was why he didn't kill her. She was powerful, so he couldn't have tried his strength on her too.

"Why Itachi-kun?" she insisted

"That's only my business. And hers." Itachi answered coldly

"Really?" Yuki asked angry.

"Yes." Itachi answered back, still calm.

"THEN GO FCK HER TOO…" Yuki left pissed.

That secret was her chance to ruin Nariko, and because of him she couldn't do it, yet. She sent an anonymous letter to the Hokage anyway, and a little spider whit it. She was going to find that secret.

Tsunade-sama was searching the profiles of her ninjas when anonymous mail came. She read it quickly, and when she was finished she called Kakashi.  
He arrived, late as always.

"Tsunade-sama. Why call me without my team?" he asked shifting uncomfortable in his spot.

"I need you to ask something to Nariko." Tsunade explained.

"Why not asked her directly?"

"Because I know she won't answer!"

"She's my girlfriend. I can't keep secrets, or use our dates to get information." Kakashi complained

"If you don't do it I'll put her into our ANBU interrogation team. And not as an interrogator either." Tsunade menaced and Kakashi was suddenly scared.

"What is it? What do I need to ask?"

"Ask her why Itachi let her live. And why did she let him go." Tsunade ordered.

Kakashi nodded. That night's date was his chance.

_Nariko was a nice 18 years old girl. She didn't had many friends, but the few people that knew her loved her ways. That was the actual case of Itachi Uchiha, the young genius. He was 12 and an half, had sharingan control. A perfect sharingan control. She was walking to the lake, where they were supposed to meet.  
He was there already, sitting with his feet in the water.  
"Hi Itachi." She sat beside him, but he kept staring at the water.  
"Hey Nariko. I heard you took all the blame for the failed mission." Itachi said.  
"I did."  
"Why? It wasn't your fault."  
"I was the team leader. I'm leaving ANBU; I'll be a normal Jounin. But, I take all responsibility for everyone's actions." Nariko smiled sweetly.  
__"Look… your neck is bruised… it's all black!" Itachi touched her neck and she quickly moved away.  
"Yes. Some… some kids were throwing rocks at me again, and one hit me. It's okay. It'll be better soon." She covered the bruise with her hair.  
"Why don't you just attack them? You're the strongest ninja of the village right now!"  
"I… they're weak, it wouldn't be fair. And the others, well… I respect them. I don't want to kill what I respect Itachi-kun." She looked at him peacefully before leaving him alone again.  
It was her turn to be alone._

Kakashi and Nariko had just finished their romantic dinner, and were now aimlessly walking in the town.

"It's a nice night…" Kakashi said.

Nariko hugged his arm harder, reading his book over his shoulder.

"Nariko want to come to my house?" Kakashi asked innocently.

She just nodded. They both knew what they'd do, and it didn't took them much time to start it.

"Nariko…" Kakashi asked lazily pulling her naked body closer to his.

"What Kakashi? I'm tired; you should be sleeping by now too." Nariko turned her back on him.

He got on top of her, just to be able to look into her eyes.

"Nariko…"

"Kakashi I don't want to do it again." She pushed him aside, but he pulled on top "Kakashi! Stop."

"I need to ask you something, but please don't get mad at me." He said.

"Talk." She cuddled on his chest, kissing him on the neck once.

"Nariko what happened the night Itachi left? Why did you let him go? Why are you alive?" Kakashi asked quickly.

He didn't like to ask stuff like that! His own past had one or two secrets, even for her, but if he didn't asked she'd be sent into interrogation and he didn't want that.

"That's between me and Itachi, I'm sorry." She explained.

"Nariko I really have to know." He insisted.

"I'm not going to tell." She got up and got dressed "I --- need to go Kakashi. I have to be alone for a while." She kneeled near the bed and kissed him.

He saw her leaving, smacking himself mentally for asking.

Nariko was near the lake, with her feet on the water, like she did many times before that boy left.  
Everybody thought of him as a killer, but she knew a different side of him. A side smudged by the fact he was a genius.  
Everyone expected too much from him. She knew it herself; being powerful and smart beyond their age hurt you more than being dumb.  
As much as she knew she had no fault she kept blaming herself.  
She thought of the question once again.  
_Why? Why are you alive Nariko? Why is he gone?  
_Would Sasuke share his brother's fate? She hoped not, but those onyx eyes were filled with hate and pain. Like Itachi's once were.  
The water of the lake was peaceful, like he was now. Was his fate really that bad?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV  
I'll make you say it Nariko!**

She sat on the ground and pulled her knees to herself. She'd spent another night without sleeping.  
_Damn._ She said to herself.  
She knew Kakashi wouldn't bother her with questions about her past unless someone made him. That was their kind of relationship; they only talked about their pasts when they wanted.  
And the only person who could make Kakashi do something would be Tsunade. But she had to know that ninjas have secrets even from their Hokage. Getting up she silently agree with herself; she wouldn't tell that to anyone.

She was leaving when an ANBU squad held her, telling her she had to go with them.

"No." She simply answered.

"You have to." The ANBU leader grabbed her wrist, hard.

"Let me go." She pulled her wrist and the other members of the squad grabbed her arms.

"You'll come." The leader said.

Kakashi came running to her direction.

"Nariko! They'll… take Naruto. You have to go!" he said, hurt present in his only uncovered eye.

"Alright I'll go." She stopped fighting and walked with them.

She was going to feel what ANBU interrogation was all about. And she had a feeling she wouldn't like it. At least the prisoners she took never really did. She was now being tested by her mental strength.  
And she knew Ibiki wouldn't be taking this lightly.

Yuki laughed to herself, Nariko was going to be interrogated by ANBU? That would be the beginning of her ruin!  
And now she could make Itachi go mad. This was perfect.

"Itachi-kun…" Yuki took his coat away from his body, and sat on his waist.

"What do you want Yuki?" he asked bored

"Kisame is out… and your secret with that Moriko will be out soon too!" Yuki kissed his neck.

"What?" Itachi asked confused.

"She's been under ANBU investigation squad. She'll be interrogated now…" Yuki stripped him.

"She won't tell." Itachi stated simply.

He wasn't in the mood to listen to her so he let her do as she wanted.  
It would pleasure him anyway.

Nariko was sitting on a dark room, but that didn't matter. She had her eyes closed and was peacefully waiting for Ibiki.

"Nariko-chan." He entered the room, and she opened her eyes.

"That's not a good way to say hello if you're going to torture me now." Nariko got up from her chair.

"I can't go easy on you."

"Go ahead."

"You'll never be the same Nariko. Give up now."

"I do not, cannot, and will not believe in never. Give your best." Nariko sat down again.

Then two ANBU guys tied her and took her outside. It was raining and thunders were audible near. It'd be storming in a few minutes.

"You'll stay here. Have a good night." Ibiki laughed and left.

Nariko laughed too. Sure it was cold and the rain was hitting her face really hard but the lightening and thunders calmed her down.  
She sat on the grass, and closed her eyes once again, thinking.  
When the sun rose she was soaking wet, but it still wasn't torture.  
The next days however were pure psychological pain. Ibiki tortured day after day, letting her rest only for a few hours during night.  
It was one of those nights again. Sitting on the floor of her cell, crying, Nariko punched the wall.  
Even if she didn't break in Ibiki's face this was beginning to be difficult. She knew she had to keep in touch with the world outside her dark interrogation room and cold cell.  
_  
Is this was I mean? Tsunade is thinking of me as another tortured soul and Jiraiya is out of town. I'll die here… _she punched the wall again then remembered what she used to do to keep herself in check with reality while in a genjutsu.  
She lift her shirt, and then sunk her nails deep into her belly, until blood was seen. It was painful, but kept her away, it remembered her she was still human.  
Ibiki entered her cell and she quickly covered her stomach. Luckily he didn't notice the bruises.

"Ready to give up Nariko-chan?" He asked.

"Ibiki… the Moriko clan… you're breaking the beast's chains. Stop it." Nariko pleaded.

"No. Unless you talk I can't stop." He left and watched her outside her cell.

That made her snap. She jumped like a beast against the door, trying to reach him with her clawed hand.  
"NARIKO!" Ibiki yelled.  
She pulled back and sat down. This definitely wasn't a good sign.

"Damn you Itachi!" Yuki pushed him against the wall stomping away furious. "She didn't talk!"  
"I told you so. And if they go on with that they'll bring something even worse than Orochimaru out in that little village…" Itachi sighed.

She woke up, tied to an uncomfortable wooden stretcher. Her hands and feet were chained down, and they were about to use a chain to hold her head down too. She struggled but it was useless. Ibiki called one ANBU and whispered something inaudible in his ear.

"Nariko tell it." Ibiki demanded.

She spit on the floor. Then Ibiki signaled to come in. Iruka and Naruto stood there, and the ANBU made them watch.

"He is just a kid. Let him go Ibiki." Nariko stated with eyes filled with care.

"Tell me what I need to know."

"I CAN'T DAMN IT! I CAN'T!" She snapped at him.

Kakashi came into the room next and his eye was filled with anger now.

"Why not?"

"I… honor my promises." She said.

They started pulling the chains. She could feel her body being stretched to the limit. Then her wounds opened.  
Unfortunately for those who were watching, she didn't even felt it.  
Using chakra blasted throughout her body she broke the chains, standing now on her hands and feet, growling, her teeth as big as those of animals, her eyes inhuman. Ibiki started to approach her but she growled harder.  
Nariko was stunned and Iruka restless. Her chains were broken!

"Nariko…" Kakashi breathed out "Nariko-chan stop." He used his lighting blade, but instead of hitting her he only showed the small ball of lighting and thunder in his chakra ball.

She touched it and soon returned to normal.

"Naruto…" she mumbled and fell senseless to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV  
Secrets revealed. Is the past unforgiving?**

Naruto was honestly worried. Nariko was knocked out and Kakashi looked like he knew she wouldn't wake up soon. Iruka put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and began to explain it.

"The Moriko clan had a disturbing secret since they began. They link to nature makes them have unstable chakra. Nariko's parents for example, killed their remaining family with a chakra problem. The recent generations had this problem with more frequency, but only when they were pressured. Nariko trained her cool with her grandfather, that's why she was able to hang on so much."

"And her chakra is energy natured, like my own. So feeling the correct chakra helps her coming back to normal." Kakashi held her in his arms.

"She still can't leave. She's under interrogation!" Ibiki held Kakashi by his shoulder.

"What?" Iruka and Naruto asked, angry.

"She is leaving with me." Kakashi walked out of the room, and Ibiki followed him.

"I can't let her go!"

"Listen… she did more than she should for a village that arrests her and tortures her. I'm taking her to the hospital now." Kakashi left and Iruka and Naruto followed.  
They wouldn't let anything else happen to her. No matter what they had to do.

_Nariko came home after another hard mission as a Jounin. As she promised she'd visit Itachi before going to her house.  
"I hope he is not asleep yet… It's kind of late." Nariko mumbled.  
She walked into the Uchiha's part of town, and suddenly she had a chill.  
Looking around she saw a crack on the wall, right in the middle of the Uchiha's clan crest. That was a bad omen.  
Walking around she saw most of the clan dead. Blood was everywhere and even Nariko felt scared about that gruesome deaths. She could only hope Itachi and his brother were okay.  
"ITACHI WHERE ARE YOU?" She yelled then said under her breath "Please be okay…"  
They she saw him. He was using his ANBU vest and his katana was bloody. He turned around and their eyes met. Something inside her told her he did it. He was a killed, and she was the only one that knew it._

She breathed in and out slowly before opening her eyes. Judging by the strong lights and the plain white ceiling she was in the hospital. She closed her eyes at the blinding light. Using her nose she saw who was waiting in the room.  
Kakashi at her left, Jiraiya at her right, Iruka and Naruto sitting together with Talon and Azure at the bottom of her bed, and Ibiki and Tsunade at the door.

"Hey guys…" She whispered.

"Nariko-chan!" Iruka hugged her close.

"Please turn off the lights… I can't open my eyes!" She pleaded.

When the lights were off she slowly opened her eyes.

"Nariko-sensei…" Naruto hugged her now.

She chuckled "Thank Hatake for saving me. If it wasn't for him… I'd have killed you." She admitted ashamed.

"Nariko… you were able to hold on for a long time anyway." Jiraiya smiled at her before looking her up and down."And now that you're alive you could help me with my research…"

Kakashi quickly closed his book with a small poof, just to show them his uneasiness about the subject.

"Nariko Moriko…" Tsunade approached slightly embarrassed. "I…"

"You still want to know what happened because you can't trust me if you don't know it right?" bitterness was present in her voice.

"I could but the anonymous letter I got threatened to tell everyone and that would cause problems with other countries…" Tsunade bowed "I'm sorry, but I really have to know."

Nariko sighed, obviously displeased with the situation.

"I'll talk." She closed her eyes. "Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto… call Sakura and Sasuke. Tsunade I'll talk with all of you in your office, but no one else is allowed to be there."

Tsunade nodded and everyone but Jiraiya left.  
Nariko looked at her old sensei Jiraiya and somehow she knew he wanted to talk to her.

"Nariko the Akatsuki are talking about you a lot." H said worried.

"Why should they?"

"The ex-ninja from the rock village… he… I honestly think he got a crush on you…" Jiraiya chuckled.

"Really?" She blushed. "Too bad he is a bad guy because he is pretty."

"He seems to think the same about you, so be careful Nariko."

"I will." She left the hospital room and soon was at the Hokage's office.  
After using chakra seals on the room Nariko told her story.

_Itachi looked in her eyes and used the Mangekyo sharingan. Instead of killing her he just used Tsukuyomi to talk to her.  
"Itachi-kun…" She whispered "Why?"  
"I wanted to find out my power, so I killed the most powerful of town." He answered.  
Nariko stepped back, he had called her powerful several times in the past.  
"I won't kill you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you're the only one in this village who respects me for me not for what I do." Itachi stated. "My brother in unconscious in the third house on your left."  
"Itachi-kun… next time we see each other I'll… Have to attack you."  
"I know. Hopefully you won't follow."  
"I won't. For the old times."  
"Why are you letting a killer go?" He was curious.  
"Because your eyes show a peace they never did before. Maybe that's your path."  
They both left, in different directions. Her respect for him had saved her and his admiration for her got him a free way pass._

"I know it wasn't the good thing to do but… he… he looked like he found his inner peace." Nariko smiled.  
Sasuke was clenching his fists, but everyone in the room seem to understand it was a honor business.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She looked at him, pleading.

"It's okay… It's my job to kill him anyway. "Sasuke smirked at her.

He had found a new respect for his sensei. It appeared that she had a gift for sharingan users, because the same respect the older brother once felt, Sasuke was feeling now.

The secret was finally revealed and Yuki wasn't expecting it.

"YOU SAVED HER BECAUSE YOU RESPECTED HER?" She yelled.

He simply smirked. No one would ever totally understand why, except for him and her. He saw her being brave, following her path and nor caring, but he also saw her suffering. She knew more of him that the intelligence and the emotionless face, she knew his pain from being considered the best, and she did her best to help him.  
And they both honored it with the gestures of mercy on that gruesome night. Their links were forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI  
Not all enemies want to kill you,**** un!**

Nariko sat on the ground after another hour of training with Kakashi. She was tired but she was able to counter his sharingan.

"Nariko!" Sakura ran in her direction and gave her a letter. "Tsunade-hime told me to give you this letter and apologize she isn't able to come here."

Nariko thanked the girl and opened the letter, reading and huffing.

"Damn it." Nariko sighed "I have to get herbs outside the village… today."

Kakashi opened his book sighing together with her.

"When will you be back?" he asked, bored

"I need one day to arrive there, and two to gather. Then another day to come back. So a total of four days."

"You'll be back in the first day of Sakura's festival then. That's good."

"Why is that good?" Nariko smirked. "Planning something?"

"I have to leave." He poofed away, probably to avoid talking.

Deidara stomped out of the Leaders office. He was mad.  
"Damn, un! Not fair, just because I angered Yuki-hime I'll have to gather herbs, un. I'm not a freaking tree hugger why do I have to go, un?!" He mumbled walking away from the hide-out.

Nariko arrived at the natural environment of the herbs she needed. She was calmly gathering the herbs when she heard something. Careless she ignored it and just when she saw a blonde guy gathering herbs near her she realized she was in danger.  
Hiding, she prayed she wasn't seen.

"Don't worry, un. I won't hurt you, un!" Deidara sent a bird near the tree to help her down.

Cautiously she jumped on the bird and the clay sculpture let her down softly on the floor.

"Thank you." She got down picking up another herb.

"So what are you doing here, un?" he asked, looking up at her.

She wasn't wearing any Jounin vest, and honestly he liked to see her with normal clothes.

"My missions are my own, and my village's business." This time Nariko looked at him.

He was wearing a simple shirt and pants instead of his Akatsuki clothes. He looked beautiful.

"Don't be so harsh, un." He lifter his hands up and she saw the mouths on his palms.

"What do you do with those?" She smiled, and he simply melted.

"You're gorgeous, un." Deidara said, staring.

"I…" She blushed. "It's going to rain soon. I'd advise you to find shelter."

She left taking her time to gather all the herbs she could.  
Then it started raining. She didn't expect it to start so soon, she'd have to hunt on the rain now.  
She had just killed her prey when she saw someone struggling in the rain.

"Damn it, un! Why didn't I found a shelter before, un?" Deidara fell on the mud sighing.  
Nariko stretched her hand towards him.

"Come with me." She helped him up, and he followed her into a cave. "Deidara, if you want to take a bath there is a waterfall with hot water back there."

"Why, un?"

"Because you are outside in the rain, and a big thunderstorm is coming, you don't want to be outside. And because I'm a nice and caring woman. Try something and I'll kill you." She explained.

"How can you know all that?" Deidara asked, curious.

"My name means thunder and I was born in the middle of a storm. What do you think?"

Deidara sat on the floor in front of the fire and soon his stomach grumbled.

"Here, cook it." She gave him a small piece of meat.

"This is not enough for both of us, un." Deidara argued.

"It's just for you. I'll eat mine raw." She smiled to reveal some wolfish fangs.

"Are you using chakra with those, un?"

"They are side effects of hunting. No control. And you control that?" She poked his hand and the mouth tried to bite her.

He grinned innocently "To some extent…un"

"Pervert…"

"And you don't know how much, un." Deidara looked at her lustfully.

Thos were a long two days. Nariko and Deidara shared the meals and even some stories of their past, but now was time to go. The storm was over and the rain was lightly wetting the floor.

"Nariko-chan, un…"

"Don't call me that, we will probably have to kill each other." She said sadly.

He had shown her his art.

"Nariko-sama… thank you, un. I have a question for you, un."

She had truly appreciated it.

"Deidara-sempai… "She used the suffix master blushing. "You can ask."

"If things were different, could you love me, un?"

She blushed. "Dei-sempai… I've met the man of my life and I won't leave him…"

"That's why I said if things were different, un." He interrupted.

"Hm…" She chuckled. "Probably yes."

"Then, I'm sorry for my mistakes, un." He kissed her lips softly before using a clay bird to fly away.

He loved her more that art itself, but she had someone she loved in her life, and he was a criminal. None of them wanted to be with each other but that couldn't stop Deidara of dreaming with his thunder.

Nariko dressed her black and red kimono that Kakashi gave her and went downstairs.  
Both Naruto and Iruka were waiting for her. Just like she had told Kakashi that was their tradition. Ramen and the festival, but this year Kakashi would join them.

"Nariko-sensei!" Naruto greeted her hugging her close.

"Clam down Naruto-kun. We are going to meet with Kakashi at Ichiraku Ramen… and he is paying." She grinned.

They walked in to meet Kakashi who was sitting alone and bored, tired of waiting.

"You are late." He glared at Nariko.

"Well sensei…" Naruto started.

"We got lost in the road of life Kakashi-kun." Nariko smirked sitting down.

"Mister! It's the usual please!" Naruto asked, sitting next to Kakashi.

Iruka sighed, sitting beside Nariko. He could almost bet Naruto and Nariko would do their traditional Eating Ramen Contest, and as always it would end up in a tie. Incredible how much that girl could eat…

"But mister, we are four tonight. " Nariko warned.

The cook looked at them and slightly grinned. For the first time those three got company in the Sakura's festival night, and for what he could see Kakashi Hatake was enjoying their company.  
For the first time in the Sakura's festival they looked like a happy family.  
After a while eating Kakashi just blushed and looked at Nariko.

"Nariko-chan…" he called "I… I'd like to ask… if… well can I go live with you?"

She looked up, stopping the contest against Naruto, perplexed. Apparently this was a sincere question. She understood why he asked, so did everyone in that table. They weren't together enough to marry so this was the closest to marriage they could do.  
She nodded realizing that was the surprise he had planned for her. How pleasant.

* * *

A/N: Have more to update, but unfortunately I'll do it in the morning.

Thanks for the favs, reviews and watchs.

xx Tatx


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII  
In search of power. ****The betrayal.**

Kakashi and Nariko have been doing missions together for several days. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were taking their time to train and do missions by themselves.  
They had just arrived when they heard disturbance on the hospital. Worried, they sprinted there and when they got there they saw Naruto and Sasuke attacking each other and Sakura running to the middle..  
Sasuke was using the Chidori and Naruto the rasengan. If any of them hit Sakura she'd die.  
Kakashi held both boys by their wrists, and threw them into different directions. Nariko ran quickly to Sakura, trying to help he overcome the shock.

"Naruto!" Nariko scolded him.

Jiraiya appeared, ready to scold Naruto. Kakashi looked at Nariko then followed Sasuke.

"Sakura, what happened?" Nariko asked hugging the girl while she cried.

"They… they started to fight… then they used their techniques and… I… I…" She whispered.

"Sakura… if something happens don't jump in the middle! Call me or Kakashi please…" Nariko advised.

Sakura nodded walking away. Nariko had to talk to Tsunade about that later. For now, she had a bad feeling something would happen to Sasuke.

Yuki smirked, walking to Itachi.

"Your little brother is giving the town some problems Uchiha." She said, sitting near him.

"Why do you say that?"

"He got into a fight with Naruto, the Jinchuuriki. And Kakashi had to stop them…" Yuki explained.

Itachi smirked and got up from his chair, throwing hers aside and slamming her on the floor.

"Itachi…" Yuki groaned.

He stripped her quickly. He was happy about his brother so he'd let her have her fun. He laid on the floor, making her sit on his waist. She smirked, taking control.  
Once again, that would be fun…

Kakashi appeared behind Nariko, hugging her sweetly and whispered in her ear "Worried about Sasuke?"

"Yes. You talked to him?" She asked.

"I did. You'll have to be careful. He… he's thinking a lot about his curse mark."

"Why don't I know anything about his curse mark?" Nariko asked, pulling away from Kakashi's arms.

"He was under control. But apparently not anymore…" He pulled her close again.

"And now you tell me?"

"I sealed it. He has control over it and that is why I taught him the Chidori."

"Damn it Kakashi! Why wasn't I informed?" Nariko complained, visibly worried.

"Well he was okay before." He breathed into her neck.

"You scolded him?"

"Yes… I did."

"What do you want more then?" Nariko pulled away from him once again.

"Come with me… please?" he looked at her with a pleading eye.

"Sure." He hugged her again and walked with her into the cinema "Movies? Kakashi you're lame…"

He nodded with his head to the huge sign at the door. It read 'Icha Icha Paradise… the movie'. She smirked and pulled him into the theatre.

Jiraiya approached Naruto, but the kind walked away mad at himself.  
He knew he shouldn't attack his teammates, Kakashi taught him that. He also knew strong moves like the rasengan weren't supposed to be used unless it was something really impossible to avoid, Nariko explained that to him a few weeks before. Even Jiraiya the usually happy and cheerful perverted hermit was disappointed.  
And if there was something Naruto hated was disappointing people that believed in him.

Nariko left the movie theatre blushing deep red. Kakashi on the other hand had a big grin, he loved the movie.

"Why are you leaving?" Kakashi asked, pulling her by her hand.

"I'm going home, no?"

"Shh…" he yanked her into the direction of the hot springs.

"Kakashi no one is there… It's night time!" Nariko whined.

"My point exactly…" He only stopped when they were actually there.

"Why are we here?" She asked a bit worried.

"It's a date. Follow me please." He gave her his hand and led her into one of the more private pools.

"Hm… Kakashi…" she stopped, suddenly shy.

"I paid to get here tonight, don't worry!" He explained, stripping and going into the water.

She followed him, half embarrassed she even doubted him.

"Nariko… you love me?" He asked pulling her closer to his bare body.

"I do… why?" She hugged him, happily.

"You won't leave me right?" he asked and she knew by the way he was breathing something was awfully wrong.

"Kakashi-kun… what's wrong?" Nariko asked, sitting on his lap.

"He is. That blonde guy… he… loves you!" Kakashi answered.

"You're a dumbass Hatake! I love you no matter what or who gets in our way." She poked his chest, getting rid of his mask.

He smiled happy. She'd be there for him no matter what.  
Because she never backed out of her word that was her way of the ninja…

Two days passed after the fight with Sasuke. Nariko and Kakashi were out on a mission. Naruto was called to the Hokage's office, to a mission with Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Kiba. When he arrived he discovered the reason why they were there.  
Sasuke was gone.

Yuki was softly asleep in her comfortable bed of their hideout.  
Itachi was watching her. She didn't even looked like she was a ruthless killed. He would never admit it but to him she was the most beautiful woman on earth. He let his hands roam her soft black hair. She looked like a small doll, undressed in her bed, breathing in and out softly, sometimes whispering his name on her sleep.  
No one could make him feel so good when they said his name, no matter how hard they tried. She was his spider-queen. And he was hers too.  
As a spider crawled onto her face she woke up.

"Hi Itachi." She smirked at him.

She still had that pure look.

"Hm…"He answered emotionless as ever, watching her going back to her ruthless killer attitude.

"Your brother just left Konoha." She smiled before getting serious. "To Orochimaru…"

They both looked at each other. Orochimaru meant problems. Even the Akatsuki hated him. At least that gave them a reason to kill Sasuke.  
And that, would be the most fun they could have…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII  
Gone by Choice! Worries and Failure**

Nariko and Kakashi were at the Mist Village for this mission. Sitting in front of the village's Kage they waited patiently.

"Well the main problems are the thieves and other ninjas, or else I'd sign, but they'd probably dislike it, so I can't…" the Kage said, more as an excuse than the actual truth.

"We can do it don't worry." Kakashi said

"But the only place they wouldn't look would be the forest…" the Kage countered.

With a wave from Nariko, Azure and Talon started howling.

"Don't' worry about security. I'll go alone and take the forest path. Kakashi will follow me later by the normal road. Now give us that!" Nariko rudely said, taking the signed papers out of the Kage's hand and then shutting her wolves.

"Are you sure?" the Kage asked.

"Yes, there would be no problem in not signing the papers. We will announce that to the Hokage. Thank you for your time." Kakashi lied and left the office with Nariko.

"We should have made him sign…" Nariko mumbled.

They were being followed so they kept their facade.

"We have no right to tell a Kage what to do. Your stupid dogs barking did enough for Konoha." Kakashi said, going for the boat out of the village.

"Well, me and MY STUPID DOGS… don't want to listen to your rambling for the rest of our lives, so we are leaving. Meet you at the gates." Nariko said, as soon as the boat trip was over.

She walked away, going into the forest.  
The others had been tricked.  
The journey of both Nariko and Kakashi was a long one, and they finally noticed how much they missed each other. They had grown into each other to a point where their presence was missed after five minutes. And the trip would last for a few hours…

Kisame looked at both of his partners while they argued.

"YOUR STUPID LITTLE BROTHER IS GOING TO KILL THE JINCHUURIKI IF HE GETS THE CHANCE!" Yuki yelled.

"Even if that's the way to the Mangekyo he is still too weak mentally. He won't do it. Don't worry." Itachi said, still bored, while reading his page on the bingo book.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE? YOU ARE NOTHING BYT A BASTARD SON OF A BIT…" Yuki was yelling again, but Kisame interrupted her.

"Pein wants us to follow them and if needed take the Jinchuuriki." He said.

"Fine…" Yuki stomped away; mad while Kisame and Itachi sighed.

She had been in a terrible mood since she knew the story between Nariko and Itachi.

Nariko sat at the gates waiting for Kakashi. He was a few minutes late last time she checked, but considering she thought it was fun to speed up, he was probably two hours late.  
Sighing she entered the town and went to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama here are the papers…" she entered without knocking and stopped talking after seeing Tsunade's face. "What's wrong?"

"Where is Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"He will arrive in about two hours. Our mission is here." She gave Tsunade the papers. "What happened?"

"Sasuke…" Tsunade started.

"Tsunade-sama do you think it's a good idea to tell her?" Shizune asked.

"Sasuke left." Tsunade said, looking at Shizune and nodding "I sent a chuunin and Genin team after him, but I was expecting to send Kakashi and yourself after them…"

"Who did you sent?" Nariko asked.

"Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki…" Tsunade stopped "And Rock Lee followed them."

"Damn it. Shikamaru leading right?"

"Yes, and I asked the sand for reinforcements. I just need you to go after Naruto and Sasuke."

"Why would he…"

"Orochimaru. He left to Orochimaru. And that's why I fear for Naruto." Tsunade looked at Nariko for any sign of emotion, but she was void.

"Tell Kakashi to follow me."

Then she left, full speed through the woods, following Naruto's scent, praying that he was okay.  
She'd take at least one hour before reaching him.

Meanwhile Itachi, Kisame and Yuki testified the biggest match between two kids in the Valley of End.  
Sasuke and Naruto clashed, time after time, using their best stunts. It was beyond words.  
Then Sasuke, using his curse mark did the Chidori. On the other side Naruto used his nine-tails chakra to do a rasengan.  
This time, there was no Kakashi to stop them.

Nariko ran as fast as she could. Naruto's scent was close and she could feel a great chakra disturbance.  
They were at the Valley of End, and just like the first and second Hokage they fought.  
Suddenly Nariko stopped feeling their Chakra's. Nervous she ran as fast as she could, and she ended up facing an almost dead Naruto.

"Naruto!" She kneeled by his side, crying.

In all her fear she didn't noticed Sasuke leaving, or the presence of the Akatsuki.  
Kakashi arrived after, and took Naruto to the Konoha's hospital. When they got there Tsunade closed herself into a room, to heal Naruto while Nariko and Kakashi waited.  
Then Nariko saw Shikamaru crying about leaving his teammates in danger. She approached and hugged him.

"Shikamaru, you did a great job, don't cry…"

He didn't answer and his father approached.

"Shikamaru…" Nariko pulled his chin up "It's not a failure. You'll have other chances…" She forced a smile.

Shikamaru did the same.  
Tsunade held Nariko's shoulder, and Shikamaru could swear all the color was drained from the senseis face.

"He is fine…" Tsunade said, letting Nariko go near Kakashi while she talked to Shikamaru.

Kakashi hugged his girlfriend, as close as he could.

"Kakashi…" She snuggled into his chest, before breaking down crying.

If Kakashi wasn't holding her, she'd have fallen to the floor. She felt like a failure herself. The boy she tried to protect wasn't dead by pure chance and she was just in too much shock, because she couldn't help it.  
He was like her son… and he almost died.  
Luckily he was alive. And soon Jiraiya would train him…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX  
Kakashi's cold act vanishes. ****Itachi's too! Broken and Weird!**

Nariko was getting ready for another date with Kakashi. This time he was the one waiting while she got ready. He was kicked out into the living room one hour ago.

"Kakashi-kun, I'm ready." She said, coming slowly down the stairs, in a gorgeous black dress, her red hair tied in a low ponytail.

He got up, smiling under his mask. He wanted to make sure she had the best night of her life.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see… It's hard to find a place to take you Nariko-chan." Kakashi answered, pouting.

"If you two got married that wouldn't be a problem…" Iruka said, and Kakashi moved uncomfortably.

"Marry? Us?" Nariko smiled "It will never happen…"

Kakashi took her arm, and led the way, reading his book, with Nariko holding onto him.  
She said they'd never get married.

"Kakashi are you okay?" Nariko knew something was wrong.

He kept reading, and she decided it was best to ask again when they arrived. Soon, they did. He led the way to a beautiful picnic set near the newly-found ruins of an old castle.

"Kakashi… it's beautiful. But what's wrong with you?" She practically ignored the setting and that didn't help his humor.

"Nothing." He said coldly.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" She insisted.

"I said nothing already." He said aggressively.

"Damn it! What's wrong?" Nariko snapped.

"YOU ARE! DAMN YOU! I'M TIRED OF THIS! BYE!" He left pissed.

Nariko didn't understand what was wrong. Still in shock she sat on the picnic blanket and opened the little basket.  
She found one of the rarest books of the Icha Icha Paradise Collection.

_Weird… Kakashi doesn't leave his books like this… _she thought before opening it and seeing Kakashi's handwriting.

She read it out loud "Nariko, you killed my solitude, and saved me from my own hell. You're my light, you always were… the only thing that keeps me going is your taste, your sweet taste and bitter scent…. I love you. Be my wife?"

She was shocked. He loved her and was planning their engagement and she said all those awful things!  
Thinking, Nariko got the book and went to search him. She started at the training fields and tried her best, searching everywhere he could possibly go. Nariko ruined it. It was one of the most important things of her life, and she destroyed it. She went to the only place left… the memorial stone.  
He was there, back turned to her, and he was talking to himself. Crying she ran to him, hugging him from behind, and pressing her face on his back.

"Kakashi I'm sorry, I only said that because I… I thought you would never want to marry me!" She said.  
He didn't even move.

"I know you don't want to anymore, I know everything's over now… but my answer would have been yes. Here…" Nariko gave him his book, and started to leave.

"People don't stop loving that fast, and you should know that Nariko." He held her wrist and took one ring out of his pocket, slipping it into her finger.

"Ka…Ka…Kakashi…" She shuttered.

"Shh…" he put his finger in her lips, to shut her up while he took off his mask "I… want…you."

She kissed him in response, slamming him into a three.

"Eager?" Kakashi chuckled. "Come here; let's follow my date idea… "he poofed them both back to the picnic and took a blanket, pulling her into his chest, allowing her to cuddle up under the blanket.

This was their moment, and they didn't want it to end.  
He wasn't that emotionless after all…

On the other side of the world, on the village of cloud, Itachi and Yuki were impersonating a married couple.  
Kisame was lucky not to go… this wasn't a good sight.

"Keiji my love…" Yuki turned to Itachi.

Keiji meaning lead cautiously was the name she choose for him.  
This was an undercover mission after all.

"Yes… Hide-chan?" he answered, faking a sweet voice.

This was sickening. But she was happy; to him her name was chosen to meet excellence.

"Your kimono is not closed enough…" She said, closing it.

"How cute!" the lady at the entrance of the Kage office said "What can I do for you two?"

"We would like to see an old registration…" Yuki said.

"Of who?"

"Nariko Moriko… we are… cousins…" Itachi said and Yuki growled.

"Your names please?"

"I'm Keiji Moriko and she is my girl…"

Yuki interrupted "Beloved wife, Hide."

"Hm… okay go ahead. "The woman let them pass, even if she was suspicious.

When they got there Yuki growled louder.

"Cousins?"

"I was the only thing in my mind. Wife?"

"Don't you love me?" She pouted then kissed him.  
He saw someone near them. She did it on purpose!

"I do honey… I do…" he said bitter.

"How much?" she decided to play with him.

"A lot." He growled.

"I didn't hear you…"

"I love you more than the stars love the sky, and considering they are there all their lives, they love it a lot." He smirked.

That sentence surprised her, and was enough to shut her up while they searched.  
Soon they left, after hours of researching. The woman at the Kage office entrance gave them the address of a cute inn to spend the night. Both knew they were being watched. As soon as they entered the room Itachi pushed Yuki to bed.

"Hey!" she complained.

He crawled on top of her smirking. She shivered at his cold touch.

"Let's consummate our marriage, no?" he asked trying to look innocent.

She smirked and blushed after he whispered in her ear.  
After that people of the village got their ANBU confirmation: there were a couple…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX  
Say your goodbyes…**

"Nariko-sensei, Kakashi-sensei… Naruto-kun… I'm going to train." Sakura said, and both senseis nodded.

"Oh… Sakura-chan we just finished training!" Naruto complained.

"I'm guessing you'll take training as a medical ninja? Your type of chakra and your skills would be wonderful. And Tsunade asked for new doctors." Nariko pointed out, looking at the setting sun.

"Yes. Tsunade-sama agreed to train me." Sakura said, and looked at a now shocked Naruto.

"But what about the team? We… you… I…" he said

"Naruto you are leaving with Jiraiya soon, so it doesn't matter!" Nariko talked, poking Naruto's arm "This team will be on hiatus for a while kiddo."

"But…"

"Don't worry we will be back together soon." Sakura reassured. "But I'll have to go now." She left and Kakashi poofed away.

"So Naruto… ramen?" I'll buy."

"Yes please!" Naruto ran with Nariko and only stopped at the shop, when a bowl of ramen was in front of him."

"Naruto…" Nariko started, eating her ramen. "I'll miss you, but I want you to go. Jiraiya is a great sensei and he will bring you back in one or two years…"

"Nariko-neechan…" Naruto called, looking sad "Then we will go to get Sasuke?"

"I hope so." Nariko answered.

"Why did he had to leave? Me… Sakura… the village, why?"

"Naruto… people choose different paths in life. Sasuke had a rough path and made a wrong turn. I can't give you a better explanation kid. People just…" she looked at him, without knowing what to say.

"I'll get him back. Even if I have to fight him myself."

"You don't need to do it alone. Your team will be there." She reassured him.

"Why did you … why do you stand up for me so much?"

"Because you are a great kid, and you don't deserve what people do to you."

Naruto looked up at his friend and sensei, while she smiled. He would miss her…  
The next day began early for both Nariko and Naruto, and they were both walking to the gates when a strange wind was felt.

"I think this is…" Nariko started but she was interrupted by a huge frog breathing in and out slowly "Jiraiya."

"Hello there Nariko-chan!" He jumped off his toad and stood by her side.

"Hey sensei." She answered looking at Naruto.

"Perverted hermit… are we going now?" Naruto asked.

"I told you not to call me that in public."

"Jiraiya-sensei… the kid has a point." Nariko rolled her eyes lazily. "I guess this is a goodbye no?"

"I'll take care of him Nariko, don't worry."

"I hope you do." And without looking back Nariko left, unlike them, she had missions to do.

The Akatsuki were following Jiraiya and Naruto for days now. That old guy and the kid were boring, but Jiraiya was too strong even for the three of them.

"Why are they letting the Jinchuuriki outside their village? It doesn't make sense…" Kisame said a little confused.

It didn't make sense, he was dangerous and people were after him…

"Jiraiya is one of the legendary sannin; he is strong enough for us to keep away." Yuki said.

"And also strong enough to control the kid." Itachi finished the sentence for Yuki, before a bird landed in front of him.  
Yuki took the note, reading it while decrypting.

"The Jinchuuriki has a legendary sannin with him, so I want you to come back to base. We will keep a low profile for a while. Come back quickly or face the consequences. Signed: Pein."

"I don't think leaving will be a good idea." Itachi said, looking at Naruto, who was on the other side of the street.

"I think it's great, the kid is weak for now and has no use to us. So… we leave." Yuki ordered, and they began the trip back to the base.  
This would be a nice vacation…


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**:I apologise for the LONG wait for the end of this fanfiction. I had computer problems, and pretty much lost all my files. I also lost my feelings for naruto, after a LONG time dealing with Shippuden fillers and week after week of slow manga action. This is my last Naruto fic, and these are the last chapters. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Chapter XXI****  
Evil rests while the good ones have to fight.**

The Akatsuki team entered their hideout, and soon Tobi was all around them.

"Hello Yuki-chan! Tobi is a good boy! Isn't he? He is a good boy!"

"Yes Tobi you are a good boy, now let me go." She walked coldly deeper into the hideout.

"Any clue about what's wrong with her, un?"

"No… she is probably just angry about coming back."

"Is she angry because of Tobi?" Tobi asked, pulling Itachi's cloak sleeve. "Isn't Tobi a good boy anymore?"

Itachi looked at Tobi and got him into a genjutsu. Soon Tobi was screaming in pain. An angry Yuki slapped her teammate.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"He is annoying."Itachi explained, his monotone voice making Yuki even worse.

"YOU DUMBASS…! HE IS JUST A KID!" Yuki punched Itachi, now totally enraged. "HOW CAN YOU MISTREAT A KID?!"

"You shouldn't have slapped me." Itachi answered voice cold enough to turn the sun into ice.

But the spider queen stood there, like nothing happened, smirking at him. "Why not Itachi?" She asked, stepping close.  
He held her by the neck, slamming her on the wall.  
Everyone in the hideout gasped, but Yuki kept smirking. Soon enough a thousand little spiders were all over Itachi, stopping him from moving.

"You shouldn't try to hurt me." Yuki explained, and her spiders made Itachi let go of her.

He looked into her eyes before burning all the spiders in his body, throwing one burned spider to her face. She looked at him, while he left coldly walking to his room.  
Pein walked to Yuki, pulling her into the office.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He scolded Yuki, looking into an emotionless face.

"Why?" She asked, bored.

"Itachi attacked Orochimaru and won!"

"Orochimaru isn't like me." She countered.

"But I don't want you being risky! And especially against someone from this organization. Learn to live with him!" Pein ordered.

She laughed, he had no clue about what she and Itachi did…  
"Anyway leader-sama…" She started, sitting on the chair right in front of his desk "Why did you ordered us to come back?"

"Because we can't allow anymore casualties, because Jiraiya is dangerous and because we have to rethink some of our plans." Pein explained, annoyed.  
Yuki sighed, bored, before getting up and going for her room.

As soon as she entered her room she saw Itachi, looking at her, no cloak on his body. She closed the door and took a deep breath.  
It was going to be a long ride…

In Konoha all the Jounins and special Jounins were having a class. Surprisingly enough half of them were late. Nariko sat on the third row and looked at Tsunade while she talked about responsibility.  
Kakashi and some others arrived, and sat on their old school spots, talking.  
Yelling, Tsunade made everyone shut up.  
That was a long day, and in the end Tsunade called Maito Gai, Kakashi and Nariko to her office.  
They arrived, to meet Shikamaru. Shizune looked at the soon-to-be team. Kakashi was reading, Gay was talking to him, trying to be heard. Nariko and Shikamaru talked slowly, yawning several times during the conversation.

"I'm teaming you four up." Tsunade announced "I don't have anyone else. You are the four ninjas that I want for this job. So don't complain!" She warned.  
Kakashi, Nariko and Shikamaru shrugged, but Gai seemed actually excited.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru complained.

"And this is only the beginning…" Kakashi explained, pointing at Gai.

"What's the mission?" Nariko walked neat Tsunade's desk, taking the papers off her hands. "God damn it Tsunade… another bingo book detention?"

"They are a menace, and they are form the rock country!" she explained.

Nariko's eyes glowed with curiosity. Deidara was also from the rock… maybe they knew something about him. "Okay, but I don't lead those two." She pointed at a now arguing Gai and Kakashi.

"Sure… I'll lead!!" Gai announced, making his nice guy pose.

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"I think it's wonderful." Nariko interrupted, and gently put her hand on Gai's back "But Gai… Shikamaru is the best with the plans, so he has the ideas and you decide if the plan is good."

Kakashi looked at her, not believing that his own future wife just stood up for another guy.  
"Don't look like that Kakashi…" she mumbled.

Shikamaru smirked; the best at compromising was without a doubt Nariko. Gai was the best at acting, and Kakashi was used to lead, so he would want flawless plans. In his head several plans of action were quickly made. Nariko was sure of that when she looked at the kid.  
Tsunade looked at the team, happy about her choice.

"Now the mission is a A rank mission; be careful, and arrest or kill the Iwakami brothers!"

"Go get your things, be at the gates as soon as you can." Gai ordered before running off.

Kakashi and Nariko left to their house too, and he couldn't keep himself from being jealous.  
"So Gai is a better leader?"

"C'mon Kakashi… he is not that bad…" She said, getting her stuff.

"You are right… I was just hoping the woman I'm going to marry to say I should lead!" Kakashi said, packing his things too.

"Kakashi stop being jealous! Leave something for Gai. Besides he is a leader that cares more about his team…" she left the house, running by his side.

"Are you telling me I don't care about my team?" he said angry.

She gasped. She just insulted him, forgetting about his old teammates.  
"That's not what I mean Kakashi." She explained.

He was hurt, but now Gai and Shikamaru were there; there was no way it was appropriate to argue couple issues.  
Besides, two bingo book criminals had to get caught…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter XXII  
Tsubasa and Takuya, the fearless Iwakam****i brothers**

Shikamaru looked at their faces, and sighed. Something was wrong; he could feel it.  
"Is everything okay?" he asked, worried.  
"Everything's fine." Kakashi and Nariko answered in unison.  
Nariko smiled at him reassuringly before walking out of Konoha. Still worried, Shikamaru followed knowing Nariko and Kakashi wouldn't let emotions ruin the mission.  
They were walking through the forest for hours, when Nariko and Kakashi sensed something wasn't right. Warning the others silently they began being more careful, trying to locate any threat.  
"This is not the power of youth! Speed up all of you!" Gai suggested, starting to walk with his hands.  
"Gai, I can't walk faster and be aware of my surroundings." Nariko complained.  
"Oh right…" Gai admitted "Sorry."  
Kakashi closed his book and looked up. They were close.  
"They are here." Kakashi warned.  
All the four ninjas stood on a battle position.  
They were ready to fight against the rock brothers, even if they were clueless about their techniques.  
"Oh look Takuya! They got a woman! Who do you think we are?" One of the brothers asked.  
He came from the bushes, his red hair on a low ponytail, his dark violet eyes showing a look of disgust. He clapped with his gloved hands, before showing them a smirk.  
The other followed him. His red hair had a white streak that fell on his face. Just like his brother he had violet eyes but unlike his brother he had a calm expression.  
"Tsubasa you shouldn't think down on woman! Or show yourself to our opponents for the matter."  
"Women aren't worth a thing." Tsubasa said.  
"Don't forget our mom…" Takuya said, still calm about the enemies.  
"She was a bitch."  
"Hello?" Nariko said.  
"Shut up!" Tsubasa answered and kept arguing with his brother.  
"Mother was not a bitch Tsubasa." Takuya countered.  
"What do you call someone who tried to do her two sons?"  
"That'd explain why you are that stupid." Nariko said, and Tsubasa ran with a huge speed into her direction.  
She ducked his first shot and before he could give a second try Shikamaru locked him into his shadow imitation jutsu.  
"What's this?" Tsubasa asked, trying to break the technique.  
"Konoha's shadow imitation jutsu." Takuya explained.  
Shikamaru made Tsubasa walk away from Nariko.  
"Oh are you all protecting her?" he mocked.  
"Thank you Shikamaru." Nariko looked at the kid, smiling before turning to face Tsubasa.  
"What? Are you thinking you can fight me, woman?" Tsubasa mocked again.  
"First… I have a name Iwakami… I'm Nariko Moriko; second… I'm thinking about defeating you!" she punched him and moved quickly out of the way, while Shikamaru released his technique.  
Nariko and Tsubasa moved quickly, punching, kicking and dodging each other. Soon one of her kicks hit his head.  
"Strike." She mocked him.  
He jumped back, looking weirdly at her.  
"You hit me!" he yelled, not believing what happened.  
Takuya was dealing with both Gai and Kakashi and their taijutsu. He seemed to be having some problems with their speed.  
"Nariko watch out!" Shikamaru warned and Nariko ducked Tsubasa just in time.  
He summoned his swords, and Nariko quickly ran away from those sharp objects.  
"Summoning jutsu: Wolf fangs." Nariko said, and her katanas were soon clashing with his.  
"Are you sure you are a woman?" Tsubasa asked, clashing his swords against hers a second time.  
"Positive." She answered.  
"That explains why Deidara likes you…" Tsubasa said and his words shocked Nariko.  
"Deidara?" She repeated. "How do you know Deidara?"  
"Why? Want to know where to find him?"  
She could feel Kakashi's attention shifting to her words.  
"I'm getting married." She stated simply, and this time Tsubasa was the one shocked.  
"That'll break his heart."  
"That's what women do." She answered, taking his swords away with a swift movement, knocking him out.  
Soon Takuya was also unconscious. Taking both brothers into Konoha's jail the team rested.  
They had been good opponents, and the team was tired.  
"Shikamaru… thank you." Nariko said, and looked at Gai and Kakashi.  
Gai smiled at her, but she could see Kakashi was still hurt.  
"You are welcome Nariko-sensei." He answered, smiling at her too.  
"Kakashi… can I… talk to you?" Nariko touched his arm, pulling him with her.  
He followed her, and she stopped at the memorial stone. He looked around; she took him near that stone to talk about his old team… how sadistic.  
"Kakashi I'm sorry. " She said, breathing in and out slowly "I'm really sorry, it was cruel and a lie. I love you more than my own life and the last thing I'd like to do was hurting you."  
Kakashi looked at her, his only uncovered eye showing curiosity.  
"Kakashi Hatake you are mine. I'm sorry I hurt you." She got close to him and uncovered his eye, putting her hands on his mask "I didn't want to…"  
He pulled his mask down and kissed her. She was his love anyway, nothing he could do to her or her to him would change that.  
The next months would be calm. Or so they expected…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter XXIII  
Surprise! Nothing's revealed on this chapter title.**

Yuki was sitting on the training field. Kisame and Itachi were fighting one on one, and no one from the hideout actually wanted to fight her. Not even the leader.  
Sighing she got up from the ground and took of her cloak to reveal a pink shirt and a pair of black pants. Kisame looked at the shirt shocked and she just shrugged.  
"I'm a girl after all! I like pink."  
Kisame looked at her one more time before going back to his fight.  
Itachi was fast with the hand seals and Kisame was probably the fastest member of the Akatsuki. Who would imagine a shark could be that fast?  
"Guys I want to fight!" Yuki complained, getting near them.  
"Sure…" Kisame nodded "Why not? We will do a free-for-all competition?"  
Itachi, Kisame and Yuki got into fighting stance.  
"The first to fall to the ground loses." Yuki added, before attacking Kisame.  
The swordsman dodged her attacks, and she dodged his. The match was pretty even before Itachi decided to attack Yuki with taijutsu.  
She was surprised and unable to duck. Itachi pushed her to the ground.  
"You lose." Kisame smirked, attacking Itachi next.  
Yuki got up angry. They had a plan against her. They dared going together against her, what a nerve those two had. She began thinking of a plan o how to repay them for they little joke while she stomped away into the woods.  
She sighed, bored that she was alone. If only someone in the Akatsuki was hot… she could make Itachi jealous. But she would never find someone worth hitting on…  
"Damn." She mumbled.  
Suddenly she felt a presence, but before she could do anything her world became black.  
She was knocked out and would be like that for a while.

Kakashi tried using his sharingan on Nariko. He was trying to develop his control of it, so he could begin training for the Mangekyo sharingan.  
But first he needed to have control over his eye. And the chakra it used.  
"Kakashi don't you think… It's enough…?" Nariko panted, going up to a tree branch.  
"It's still day time. I want to train some more." He answered following her and keeping the fight.  
"Kakashi you'll end up in the hospital!" she complained ducking his fist.  
He was always like that; when he started to focus on training no one could stop him, even if he and Nariko had been on missions all days of the week, and just came back from another one.  
Her body hurt and not even her wolves came with her to the last mission or the training.  
"Kakashi I want to stop." She said, but he ignored her wishes.  
"I think you should keep training." Kakashi answered still trying to fight her.  
She jumped down, tired.  
"I don't care what you think. I'm tired, and this is boring! I'm going for a walk, then to my bed." Nariko said pouting.  
"You'll leave me alone?" Kakashi looked at her, trying to convince her to stay.  
"Please Kakashi! I'm tired, all my body hurts… I can't even defend myself. Please I want to go home…" Nariko sighed, sitting on the floor. "And you are tiring yourself out! I don't want you going into the hospital after this…"  
"Okay… you can go." He said, helping her up. "Go for your walk, then to bed. I'll join you later."  
She nodded, hugging him close before leaving to the outside forest.  
That place was gorgeous; everything was green and glowed with the setting sun. She was enjoying herself until she sensed someone else, close. She looked behind her, and soon everything was black.  
She was also knocked out, and there was a surprise waiting for her when she woke up.

It had been two days since anyone at the Akatsuki saw Yuki. Worried they tried to find her, but the only thing they found was her hair tie.  
It was never a good sign when someone like Yuki disappeared without a trace. Everyone in the Akatsuki decided it was best to search for her.

Kakashi and Iruka searched for Nariko for two days. She was nowhere to be seen and not even Pakkun could find her.  
As they walked to Tsunade's office they saw everyone on frenzy.  
"Tsunade-sama! We can't find Nariko and we've been searching for her since yesterday!" Iruka said, as fast as he could.  
Tsunade looked up, worried.  
"That's not good at all." She said, drinking a bit of tea Shizune had brought her.  
"What happened?" Kakashi asked, trying not to sound too worried.  
"The Iwakami brothers escaped Konoha's jail. Don't ask me how; I don't know. I just know they left town and now Nariko is missing." Tsunade explained.  
Iruka and Kakashi were now worried, if they weren't enough before.

They were missing; and that definitely wasn't right…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter XXIV  
Kidnapped!**

"Ugh…" Nariko got up, or tried to, since she was chained down. "Chains?" her eyes refused to open so she'd have to wait… or not.  
"Finally you're awake." Yuki said, poking Nariko in the ribs.  
"Autch!" Nariko whined, tears coming to her eyes.  
"Stop whining!" Yuki said, glaring at her, and throwing her a rock. "Why are we here?"  
"Where's here?" Nariko lifted herself off the floor and sat, fighting the gravity and her own chains.  
"What? AH GOD! HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOU BE A GENIUS IN YOUR VILLAGE…" Yuki sighed, frustrated.  
"My body hurts. But anyway how could they get Akatsuki's little princess?"  
"I was thinking the same. How does your body hurt?"  
"On the main chakra points. And yours?"  
"How do you know my body hurts?"  
"You look like you're in pain."  
"In the same spot. Why are you in chains?"  
"If I knew… I'd break them, but I think I have no strength…" Nariko tried to breath, but she had no strength , not even to do it.  
"You okay?" Yuki asked, touching Nariko's shoulder.  
She flinched, and looked scared at the door.  
"They are coming." Both captives said, and did their best to stand on a fighting stance.  
"Oh look… they are awake! And the girlies are trying to fight us…!" Tsubasa smirked, slapping Nariko's face.  
"I like you…" Yuki mumbled.  
"Do you know he will find me?" Nariko swallowed her own blood, and flinched one second time.  
"They are searching for days.. Takuya here put all his smartness into this." Tsubasa held Nariko's face, tracing her lips with his finger.  
She suppressed a growl, glaring at him.  
"Why are you glaring and growling love?" Tsubasa tried to put a finger near her teeth and she bit him hard, almost biting his finger off.  
"You bitch!" he yelled, pulling her up and throwing her against the wall.  
She groaned in pain and spit his blood into his feet.  
"That's enough Tsubasa." Takuya stopped him, and looked at Nariko, while she tried to keep consciousness.  
"I don't think so…" Yuki decided to flirt. Nariko's enemies were her friends. "I can help you make her suffer."  
"Ohh… a cat fight? That'd be such a turn on… " Tsubasa approached , grabbing her waist and pressing against her "If you bitch slap her and then do your thing… I'll give you a nice bed and my company tonight."  
She smirked. "But I'll need some chakra…"  
"After the slap…" he explained.  
"You are mad Yuki." Nariko tried to talk her out of the plan but it was useless.  
Yuki slapped her, then felt her chakra coming back. Smiling to herself she held Nariko's face, whispering "Reincarnations of fear…"

_A young Nariko stood shocked while her parents killed their young family members. Blood was everywhere and she couldn't stop crying. That was the reincarnation of fear, and the pain she was feeling was unbearable._

"Mom… dad… stop…" Nariko held her head while crying. Those memories were too painful.  
"What did you do?" Takuya asked, trying not to sound worried.  
"I made her relive the night her parents killed everyone and made her watch." Yuki explained walking near Tsubasa "Now… what about that warm bed?"  
"Follow me…" Tsubasa took her into his arms and pushed her to his bed as soon as they reached the bedroom.  
It was going to be a rough night, but maybe that would teach Itachi about valuing her.  
Meanwhile Nariko kept rocking back and forward, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't stop crying, the pain was too hard to bear. Suddenly Takuya's hand was on her shoulder, and before she could react his arms were around her, calming her down, or trying to, because his closeness only made it worse.  
"Go away." She pushed him away, roughly.  
"I don't want to harm you…" he countered.  
"You took me away from them. What do you want to do with me…?" She asked, calming down now.  
"We… have a plan. But now… you need to rest. Come with me." He freed her from the chains, and pulled her to her feet, but she pushed him away, sitting on the floor again.  
"I'm not going to your bed." She growled "I'm not Yuki. And Kakashi will find me."  
"Don't dream kid. You're impossible to find, and they will eventually stop searching."  
"He won't."  
"He is human. Human guys don't take long to forget their loves." Takuya mocked, could and rational. "But I guess you remember your old loves?"  
"I had none. He won't give up on me. Be sure of that." She said, her eyes tearing.  
"You'll have to learn by yourself then…" he walked away, closing the door of the cold cell on her face.  
It was hell and it'd become hopeless really soon…

Kakashi was frenzied. He threw a kunai to a tree and almost snapped in two.  
"Calm down Kakashi. We will find her." The ANBU captain said, trying to calm him down.  
"NARIKO IS MISSING! MY FUTURE WIFE IS MISSIN! AND I CAN'T FIND HER? SHE IS COUNTING ON ME AND SHE TRUSTES ME AND I'M UNABLKE TO FIND HER!" He punched the tree, and it snapped.  
"We will get her out of this Kakashi." Iruka said, almost crying.  
It was hell to everyone there too… it was torture.  
Kakashi felt like he was failing her, she was slipping away slowly and he couldn't allow it…

The Akatsuki sat worried. She was the best of the Akatsuki and she wasn't there.  
"We have to find her…" Kisame said, worried "What if Konoha's got her?"  
"They are searching for Nariko. " Sasori answered, with his always monotone voice.  
_They got Nariko too? _Deidara thought "I'm sure they are the same guys, un. So why not follow Konoha's movements, un?"  
They all agreed with Deidara and his great idea. It was hurting Akatsuki, but on the other hand Yuki was having fun. Tsubasa was good… she had to admit it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter XXV  
Finally the girls are saved! ****Out of the kidnappers claws.**

It was cold… and dark where Nariko was. All her body hurt, and she was losing her hope. They wouldn't find her unless she gave them a hint.  
Her wolves could understand animals so she had to send some kind of message. A quick message.  
But her chains were heavy, and her body energy was drained. She had to rest. Letting herself fall to the ground she closed her eyes, trying to rest.

Yuki pulled the sheets closer to her body. It was a terrible thing she was doing, but he deserved it. The only problem was Tsubasa. He was annoying, always loud, complaining about the same stuff… boring!  
She sighed when he threw his arm around her. It was boring and affectionate… just like every other guy.  
She missed Itachi… the hard sex and the arguments… the rollercoaster of emotions.  
Leaving Tsubasa's side she prayed Itachi came fast. She missed her lover, but of course she would never admit it.

Itachi sensed she was near, but he couldn't find the damn hideout… he'd need a clue!

Kakashi felt the same way. Leading the team of Shikamaru and Sakura, they searched for hours… and not even a clue.  
Then, as if it heard Kakashi thoughts a wild vine grew, at an amazing speed. Kakashi now knew where to go, there was a cave entrance close.

Takuya pulled Nariko into the main room while she fought useless against his will.  
"Stop it. Those chains keep your chakra low… you won't be able to fight back. " Takuya explained before calling his brother.  
"So… we kill her?" Tsubasa asked, poking Nariko's ribs.  
"WHAT?" She said, starting to be scared.  
"You didn't came to my bed, you are useless." Takuya explained, and Tsubasa took his swords.  
She was going to die.  
"I told you, your lover won't come…" Takuya said, and she flinched.  
She never expected to die alone, without Kakashi near her.  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that 'lover won't be here' bullshit." Kakashi said, coming into sight.  
Nariko's eyes glowed with happiness. She was saved!  
Kakashi started to fight, while Shikamaru and Sakura released Nariko from her chains.  
"Thank you! Sakura give me the soldier pills please." Nariko asked, looking at the pink haired girl.  
"You are too weak… and you don't have enough chakra either!" Sakura countered.  
"Sakura…" Nariko saw Kakashi fighting both of the rock brothers "Do as I say and give me the pills."  
Shikamaru nodded and Sakura gave her the pills.  
"If something goes wrong… both of you leave." Nariko instructed, taking the pills and getting up.  
She walked to Tsubasa, kicking him, gaining his attention and trying to get his swords.  
"They'll make you kill yourself from a chakra overload. But if you want them… have them!" Tsubasa threw his swords at Nariko and his brother yelled, unpleased.  
"You just gave her chakra you stupid piece of shit!" Takuya growled, worried.  
Nariko caught the swords, and let go of them when her chakra was full.  
She smirked… it was her payback. Yelling at Shikamaru to immobilize Takuya she threw a light bomb, and when he was trapped she summoned her swords.  
"Takuya… you'll never understand… but they'd never leave me behind."  
"Just because you are powerful… And a bitch. They are weak and a bunch of stupid fuckers!" Takuya answered coldly.  
Nariko smirked darkly before going for the kill. Yes she was killing him… for all the pain, the emotional worries and the fear she felt.  
Besides… he was a criminal. She ran to his direction, swords crossed, dangerous. He tried to move away but she swiftly moved her swords, and he died. Her swords were twisted enough to explain his open chest. No survivor possible. That was what Nariko wanted for him.  
Kakashi finished Chidori on Tsubasa, and he was laying unconscious on the floor.  
It was the end, and Nariko knew it when she collapsed to the floor, tired.  
Kakashi grabbed her and carried her outside, to meet Itachi, focused on getting to the entrance. They ignored each other: they were worried with different things.

Itachi found Yuki on the floor. Apparently she passed out from being drugged. Worried he held her body close to his, he had to take her to Kakuzu… he was the best doctor available. And he had to make sure she saw him first. She had one of the brothers scent… and he wanted it out.

Nariko woke up in the hospital once more. Sakura was healing her and Kakashi was by her side, his head on his hands.  
"Hey guys."  
Sakura jumped back scared, while Kakashi looked up, relieved.  
"Don't do that again Nariko!" He scolded her.  
She sighed, looking at Sakura, but instead of helping, the girl contributed to her pain.  
"Kakashi-sensei is right… you could have died." The girl said worried.  
"I'm alive so you shouldn't worry!" Nariko got up slowly, testing her strength.  
"You should rest." Kakashi advised.  
"And you should stop bringing porn into hospitals." She pointed to his book "I'll rest at home… promise."  
She walked away and he followed. She would never believe the pain she put him through.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter XXVI  
The end is the new beginning! The reunion for the future challenges…**

Shikamaru was with Temari, walking to Tsunade's office, with the purpose of talking about the chunnin exams when they saw Nariko with Talon and Azure running to the Hokage's.  
"Something's wrong Nariko-sensei?" he asked, looking at the red-haired sensei that was right in front of him.  
"Naruto is BACK!" She smirked and started to run again, giving the lazy ninja no time to answer.  
And in seconds she was there, glomping a 16 years old Naruto, like a teenage girl would do.  
"Nariko-sensei!" Naruto hugged his friend, smiling happily "See how much I've grown! I'm not a kid anymore dattebayo!"  
"Yes, you've grown a lot!" She grinned at him and then turned to Jiraiya "He was a good student I hope."  
"Yes, he was great and got to learn new things."Jiraiya answered, smiling too.  
"Well Sakura's here too… and Kakashi is coming, I have news for you." Tsunade announced, getting up from her seat.  
"Nariko-sensei, you know everyone is a chunnin now?" Naruto whined.  
Nariko smiled, nodding.  
"And that Gaara is the Kazekage and Neji is a …"  
"Jounin." Nariko finished "Yes I know but rank is not all that matters Naruto."  
"She's right you know?"Kakashi came into the room, walking until he was right by Nariko's side "Hello hone." He greeted.  
"You are late." Nariko sighed, annoyed.  
"A black cat crossed my path and…"  
"Sensei, YOU ARE LYING!" Sakura and Naruto accused and Kakashi laughed nervous.  
"I forgot how you guys were…" Kakashi hid behind his book, while Naruto, Sakura and Nariko smirked.  
"Tsunade, you should tell them now, don't you think?" Jiraiya inquired, leaning against the wall.  
"Ah! That's right, I forgot!"Naruto took a book from his pouch and handed it to Kakashi.  
"The new Icha Icha? It's not even in the stores yet!" Kakashi smiled at Naruto, failing at his attempt to hide the great joy he was feeling "Thanks Naruto."  
Nariko sighed, and hid her face in her hands.  
"Why did you give him that? He is unreachable now!"  
"Well you'll have to reach him, at least for a few moments." Tsunade called.  
Kakashi looked up from his book soon after Nariko elbowed him in the ribs.  
"You are the new team Kakashi." Tsunade stated, smiling.  
The team-members smiled and left, after agreeing in an hour for the training of the next day.  
Yet, Nariko asked Jiraiya to go with her for a walk, there were still questions in her mind.

Yuki was in the leader's office when Itachi came, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara after him.  
The leader got up and leant on the wall.  
"Akatsuki Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi and little spider queen Yuki." Pein called, and his subordinates looked up at him.  
"Yes, what's wrong Pein?" Yuki called, no fear in her voice.  
"Simple, I want to congratulate you for all the Jinchuuriki we captured. And I want to talk about the two left."  
"The shukaku and the kyubi." Yuki whispered, nodding.  
"Exactly. Deidara and Sasori, I want you two to get the sand's Kage, Gaara, he is the shukaku, be careful." Pein ordered, and Yuki, Itachi and Kisame kept their ground.  
"What about us?" Kisame asked as soon as Deidara and Sasori left.  
"I want you to catch Naruto, the kyubi. I expect you to be careful, considering he is from Konoha and had training with Jiraiya, the toad sannin." Pein explained "I also want you to know more about Orochimaru because he has your brother Itachi, and I can't let a Uchiha ruin our plans."  
"Understood Leader." Itachi nodded.  
"But for now our main purpose are the Jinchuuriki. Now leave."  
Following their leader's orders the tree ninja left. Their mission wasn't over until they got what they wanted, and they wanted Naruto.

Meanwhile Jiraiya and Nariko were walking around town, enjoying the silence for a while.  
"Jiraiya, how's Naruto?"  
"He did good, don't worry."  
"No I mean… how is Naruto and the demon?"  
"He is losing some of the control over it, but he will hang on." Jiraiya answered still smiling.  
Nariko sighed, lost in thought. Why a boy like him did would have such a heavy responsibility? It wasn't fair…  
"I'm worried about the Akatsuki." The man next to her said, catching her attention.  
"What's happening now?"  
"They got most of the nine Jinchuuriki. They'll come for Naruto soon."  
"And they are powerful…" Nariko nodded to herself. "Can he take one of them?"  
"It depends, but I doubt it. "Jiraiya looked at the Hokage's faces "At least not alone."  
"What about Orochimaru?"  
"That's other of the things that worries me."  
"He has Sasuke and Naruto wants to get his friend back."  
"I know, but I doubt Sasuke is going to come of his own free will, and I also doubt Naruto can take him."  
Nariko looked up and sighed.

It wasn't really the end, just the new beginning. Naruto would have new challenges ahead of him, and even the Akatsuki didn't knew what the future had for them  
The challenges will just keep coming, until death reaches them… and they hoped to live a while more, enjoying their loves and skills. Still had so much to learn…  
But for the times ahead, there was nothing else on Konoha's and Akatsuki's mind… but Naruto.

_**The end…**_


End file.
